


Confusion upon a conflicted heart

by Sabreil_Serpent



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anti-Quinn, Asshole Blaine Anderson, Bondage, Branches off after Season 2 Episode 15, Character Growth, F/F, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, Male Solo, Mean Quinn, Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Oral Sex, Puckurt, Romance, Season 1 Compatible, Slow Burn, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabreil_Serpent/pseuds/Sabreil_Serpent
Summary: Prior to Kurt going to Dalton Academy, he had been hooking up periodically with Noah Puckerman. Although after sometime it started leave him emotionally empty so he calls it quits. To his surprise Noah turns around and asks him out, they start to pursue a relationship. Which most seem fine with the relationship, with the exception of Quinn and Blaine; both with their own reasons. Can their relationship stand up to them?
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Thoughts that Linger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor it's characters. This fanfic is for fun and non-profit.  
> Time Line: Compatible up until Season 2 Episode 15 (Sexy)  
> A/N: I don't mind Blaine as a character, I just personally don't see all that much chemistry between Blaine and Kurt. Some voice over will be narrative, others will be individual based like in the shows, I will try to make it evident who's voice over it is based on the language used. Also I do love Dave Karofsky but realistically I can see Puck wanting to hurt the male pretty badly, only backing off because of not wanting to get sent back to Juvenile prison or prison.Lastly I pictured Dalton Academy as one of the schools where you went home at the end of the day; I do apologize if I have it wrong though I pretty sure I'm not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck is not dealing with his lingering thoughts about Kurt, though thinks that seeing the male and getting help with the glee assignment will help stop his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor it's characters. This fanfic is for fun and non-profit.  
> Time Line: Compatible up until Season 2 Episode 15 (Sexy)  
> A/N: I don't mind Blaine as a character, I just personally don't see all that much chemistry between Blaine and Kurt. Some voice over will be narrative, others will be individual based like in the shows, I will try to make it evident who's voice over it is based on the language used. Also I do love Dave Karofsky but realistically I can see Puck wanting to hurt the male pretty badly, only backing off because of not wanting to get sent back to Juvenile prison or prison.Lastly I pictured Dalton Academy as one of the schools where you went home at the end of the day; I do apologize if I have it wrong though I pretty sure I'm not.

#  **Confusion upon a conflicted heart**

## Thoughts that Linger

#### Chapter one

  
Was your typical day at McKinley High, well typical if you ignored the very real missing member of the glee club. Someone that one Noah Puckerman; that's Puck to anyone that didn't have a death wish; took notice was missing. He knew why Hummel had to leave, he just didn't really like it, as that meant the pool of potential distractions as well as entertainment was smaller than he would like. And yes by entertainment he meant that on occasion they had fooled around; nothing overly major just some grinding or oral the usual; but that didn't mean he was gay for him or anything like that it was just to get off or kill time really nothing more. 

  
Still here he sat in glee club staring at the spot where Hummel usually occupied. Though he looked away whenever anyone caught him looking over, and if he happened to be slow to looking away he would just make with the stretching or shoot one of his 'looks' at the person; it usually served the purpose and made them look away. Well everyone apart from Finn, Rachel or Mercedes since none of them were fazed by his look for one reason or another.

  
Damn that Karofsky if that asshole hadn't terrorized Kurt no Hummel; or Princess as he liked to call him; so bad he would still be here. Things would still be following a routine, and he wouldn't find himself thinking about the male and wondering what the Princess's first day at that snooty school was like, or how his day was now. Well maybe snooty was too strong of word they did provide a safe place for Hummel to go, it just sucked that the tuition was so expensive. Had it been for not wanting to go back to Juvy he would've strung the football player up by whatever he could string him up by that would provide the most pain possible. However what was getting to him more was the fact that he couldn't figure out just why he kept seeking the male out, sure he got an easy lay but there were far easier targets without having to deal with the whole being in two different schools. This made him clench his fist and let out a sigh of frustration.

  
"I'm sorry Puck but the lesson for this week stands, I want you all to find a song that represents someone or something you've cherished that you've lost," Mr. Schuester restated shaking his head. Though Puck hadn't been the only one displaying an unwillingness to do the assignment at hand; which in some ways was revisiting an older assignment but from a different angle. "Now I know some of you may want to sing about Kurt not being here, but let’s remember guys he's only at another school, you can see him on weekends, after school and of course during competitions," with a pause his eyes swept the room before clapping his hands, "right let’s get started."

  
' _Yeah at another school, same as being a million miles away_ ,' Puck thought with a bit of growl and firmly telling himself to stop thinking about him. He watched as Rachel had all but started to chirp at Finn about all the ideas for songs she might do for this assignment. He had a feeling that Finn would agonize over it until finally coming to singing some song about his father; which he couldn't blame him. Though what was he to do, he wasn't about to sing about his own father a douche-bag whom couldn't give two shits about him and had left him. Still as he thought about his options, he couldn't help but wonder what Princess would sing.

  
~*~*~

  
Kurt took in a breath to ease his nerves; things were so different at Dalton Academy. Songs being voted on by committee, people are invited to audition for solos; though he found just like back at his old school certain favorites were chosen, or at least that's how it felt. Still it was a safer environment, he was allowed to himself. And what’s more had an openly gay friend there, whom was a little on the hot side; but not twist your stomach into a butterflied knot hot. He knew whom made his stomach gain butterflies, that male was Noah or Puck as he seemed to prefer; though he also knew that was just an arrangement for letting off steam. Which meant he was free to scope out other potential relationships.

  
"So Kurt, how was your day?" Blaine had asked, maybe for the tenth time that day. He wasn't trying to be a pest so much as wanted to know his friend actually had a good experience there rather than a dismal one due to knowing only one person and a few others with in the Warblers.

  
This made Kurt chuckle, "like I said it's different... but a good different, it's nice to feel like I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder... as well as it's nice not to get slushied as well.... still I do miss my friends..." he trailed off giving a light sigh. Before smiling hopefully, "though it's not like I won't be seeing them, I've been getting text updates from them as well..." he would add, well except for a certain male whom has yet to text him which was disappointing.

  
Blaine was nodding lightly as he listened though had picked up on some signs that Kurt was more upset then he let on. "Of course you will, just because we compete doesn't mean you are barred from your friends... we trust you'll keep our set list secret..." he trailed off as he walked with the other. "So planning on seeing any of them today?" he would keep the topic going in hopes to help ease Kurt or at least put the male in a better mood.

  
"Maybe?... I don't know..." Kurt admitted, though with the Hudson's and the Hummel's living together due to their parents being married there was a chance of it. Though with the update from Cedes he knew he may get contacted by a certain one when frustrated enough about not knowing what to pick to sing. He was also sure said person would kick his butt for even thinking the male would need help. Still he was getting ready to go home for the day, though would hang out a little if Blaine had asked. Though it did look like the male had plans already.

  
~*~*~*~

  
Back at McKinley High Puck was finishing up at his locker, ditching everything he had not planned on bringing home. Ignoring the general crap going on around him he made his way to his truck, generally grateful no one was bothering with him. Not even to Santana was bugging; well apart from her usual way of talking to people. So maybe that meant no one really thought it was off that he kept staring at the spot where Princess would sit; no matter which class that happened to be.

  
As he settled into his truck he let out a frustrated sigh, "Damn it! Even out of the school I'm thinking of him? What the fuck?!" he grumbled as he put his truck into drive leaving the school parking lot. Maybe he just needed to get laid, after all it was one of the days he would've normally been utilizing Princess for their arrangement. Granted those days in the week doubled when the chicks all seemed to be bitchy or on the rag. "That's it I just haven't seen any action... And I could get my glee assignment done in one shot..." he mused.

Once paused at a red light he shot Kurt a text, which read: 'Still on for t'night. Could use your help with the stupid glee assignment.' He wasn't that surprised that the Princess had sent him a quick reply of an agreement; or he told himself that he wasn't surprised. Then gave a snort rolling his eyes at the chastising he got for calling the assignment stupid, "figures they already told him what it was..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I will tweak and edit the free form tags as I need to, it's something that will take a while to get used to.


	2. This is the last time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck gets help from Kurt with his Assignment, then gets help in other ways. Only to have a bomb dropped on him, about it being the last time they can hook up like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Oral, grinding and some fowl language
> 
> A/N: I should note that I let things sort of write themselves, so some chapters will be long others not so long just depends. Yeah depending on what's going on in each chapter will affect who's point of view or voice over your getting. I should point out in no way do I think Noah is gay, but on the same level I can't see him straight either. He has referred to himself as a sex shark, so this is why I can see him being Bi once he realizes that you can be attracted to both. If you want to skip the sexual content then feel free to, the parts about the assignment are first.

Kurt was running a bit late; he had stopped to get a coffee with Blaine to talk a bit and further assure the male that day had gone well. Not that he had been all that worried he was certain Noah would have things he needed to do. Exactly what the male would have to do he really didn't want to think about it, though just because he didn't want to didn't mean he wasn't almost positive that the male would be with some woman.

  
So when Kurt caught sight of Puck's truck with said male just sitting on the hood of it. Wearing 'those should be illegal' jeans, t-shirt and jacket combo of his; he had to take a breath to steady himself. Still he straightened in his car before parking then walked until he was in ear shot, "Sorry I'm late, I had thought you wouldn't arrive until a little later than this," he would call as he rummaged in his bag for his key. He guessed that Carole must be out, he knew his Dad would be working; logically Finn won't be home until later.

  
Puck had been waiting there since he had driven from the school, normally he would be ticked off about waiting as long as he had but at the moment he chose to not be bothered by it. He took notice of how long the Princess had looked at him, although it was probably just checking for signs of anger. He shrugged at the apology as he got off his truck, grabbing his guitar case in the process. "Don't sweat it, I had nothing better to do, so I came after I texted," he stated in the usual he didn't give a fuck tone.

  
Puck made to follow after the male, eyes scanning from behind taking in the uniform; admittedly it looked good but not as good as anything else he's seen the smaller male wear. "Gonna change out of that clown outfit?"

  
"Yes I am, and it's not a clown outfit Noah, it's called a uniform," Kurt commented over his shoulder as he unlocked the door letting them in.

  
Puck never needed to be told to come in, though he snorted as he brushed past the Princess. "Sure it's not, whatever you say Princess," came his reply only leading to more of a smirk when he saw the look Hummel was giving him.

  
Kurt huffed as he shot an icy glare, he didn't mind being called Princess but wished it was an intimate nickname and not said to annoy him. "Noah, I've told you before not to call me that..." he snipped closing and locking the door as he did so. "And for your information I happen to like my _Uniform_..."

At this Puck rolled his eyes, "now that's a loud of crap, I know you don't like your uniform, it's bland compared to your flashier cloths. You can lie to yourself, but ya can't lie to me," he pointed out point blank, eyes locked onto the male.

  
Kurt felt his cheeks heat up a bit, ' _since when did Noah pay attention to what I prefer to wear?_ ' he thought to himself while trying to get himself free from the male's pinning gaze. Taking a breath making it sound like an annoyed sigh, " _anyway_ we aren't here to talk about my wardrobe preferences. We are here because you want help with the assignment," he paused seeing that look of 'ugh do we have to' filter across Noah's tempting facial features. He sighed lightly, "if you work with me and get the assignment done, then I'll order us a pizza okay?"

  
Puck had to bite his tongue to keep the shocked look from appearing on his face, was the Princess actually bribing him with pizza just so he would behave and do the assignment. He forced an exasperated sigh, "alright fine, I'll co-operate," he muttered putting a hand up in surrender. The look the Princess had at him giving in was worth it, as he liked seeing that confident smile.

  
After that Kurt had headed downstairs to his room, well aware of Noah tagging along behind him. Though that didn't matter to him, he figured Noah would just busy himself as he got changed. "Won't take me long to change," he commented, knowing it was an unneeded statement as he put his bag on his bed then moved off to grab the clothing he had set aside that morning to change into. Snug fitting onyx pants, dark navy button up blouse with black t-shirt to accent.

  
Puck was looking around as best he could, though had found his eyes glancing occasionally in Hummel's direction. Not that he could see much, but what he could made his eyes linger; damn Hummel had such a perfect form for a dude, a perfect mix of feminine and boyishly cute. He blinked looking away eyebrows furrowed slightly, ' _did I just think Princess was cute?... Nah I just didn't see him all day that's gotta be it,_ ' he thought to himself.

  
As Kurt came over he took notice of Noah's disgruntled look which made him roll his eyes shaking his head. Still he knew the male didn't like expressing his emotions that well so the assignment was going to get to the other. Sitting on his computer chair he turned to look at him, nudging the mouse so the computer would come out of sleep mode. "I get this isn't an easy assignment, but you are half way there if you think about it."

  
Puck blinked being brought from his thought as he shook his head, "half way?" he repeated puzzled.

  
"Yes half way, you were attached to your daughter weren't you?" Kurt commented a brow arching, he hoped that he wasn't going to hit the nerve too hard there. "She is a perfect base for finding the song you want; everybody knows how torn up you were. So it wouldn't be like admitting anything new..." he carefully reasoned with the jock.

  
Puck's jaw stiffened, of course Hummel would bring up Beth; not like it wasn't an obvious option, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with the Quinn drama that would follow it. "Yeah... No... no I totally get what your suggesting but I don't know...." he muttered running a hand through his mo-hawk. "I'm not really in the mood to put up with Quinn's response of thinking it was 'inappropriate' or some shit like that... as if I had no right to attach to my own daughter..." he muttered as he plunked his butt on Kurt's queen size bed.

  
Kurt gave a huff at that as his eyes rolled, "see this is why I'm not into females," he commented a little sassily then intended.

  
"Right... that's why you don't date chicks..." Puck muttered with a quirked eyebrow but was amused, to snickering when getting told to 'shut up'. After receiving an icy glare, he worked to stop snickering, "anyway Schue gave a strong impression that if it was a person we song about they shouldn't be still alive..." he explained, or at least that's what he had thought that's what glee teacher meant.

  
Kurt clicked his tongue and shook his head, pulling out his cell to recheck the ones from Rachel. "No, according to Rachel, if sung about a person they just have to be prevented from being in your life in some way... which in your daughter's case would be because she's with Shelby... but that's out since you don't want drama, not that I blame you..." he explained as his eyes flicked back to Noah with a sympathetic look. With a breath he would stare at the jock thinking, trying to ignore how Noah was sitting which was with his legs apart slightly; which gave quite the nice view of the inner thigh leading to the groin. Clearing his throat, he made himself look up, ignoring any smirk he found; well to the best of his ability he ignored. "Then I would have to ask who else could you sing about... your father maybe?"

  
Puck gained an 'oh' look at the explanation. Steadily the look shifted to a smirk when he had caught where the Princess's eyes had traveled. Only to have his smirk be replaced by a scowl, "I'm not singing about that douche-bag... no sad song fits for that ass..." he sneered putting his guitar case down.

  
Unfazed by the sneer Kurt just rolled his eyes, "you must at one time valued him to a cherishing level or you wouldn't be so hurt by him not being around..." he pointed out carefully. Watching the emotions in those olive eyes, "besides it doesn't have to be sad, it can be angry as well... you are allowed to feel anger over loosing someone from your life just as much as you allowed to feel sad." As he talked he got up to walk over to the male resting his hands on his hips in the process.

  
Puck's eyes followed the fluid motion to which Hummel always moved. Contemplating what the male had said, going that angle sure would avoid any Quinn drama; not that he really wanted to sing about that ass. "Alright... guess I'll go with that.... I mean if I don't come up with something better..." he relented. He started to drum his fingers slightly mostly to keep his hands busy as he waited for Kurt's response already anticipating some song that was done by a chick.

  
Kurt's eyes had lit up at Noah giving in, "good... well as you probably guessed I do have a suggestion. Now I know what I am about to suggest is of a country theme, but that branch of music does have a lot of emotionally charged songs..." he paused waiting for a sign to continue. Once Noah nodded in that impatient way he continued, "there is Kelly Clarkson's 'Because of you', it's about a father leaving and how it affected her And most importantly how she doesn't want to be like him... and you have said how you aim to be better than your Dad... er Father that is..." he trailed off coming to a stop in front of the male; not that he could recall when he had started to pace.

Puck rolled his eyes as of course Hummel's suggestion would be a song sung by a female; the jokes practically wrote themselves. "I'm not singing some chick's song... not for something like that..." he stated as firmly as he could while watching Hummel.

  
"Well I can't say I'm surprised by your reaction, but you are the one whom asked my help with this. Noah this is why I suggested singing about your daughter, then I'd be able to suggest something in your area of preferred music... there are some Broadway songs but I can't say they really fit for your experience..." Kurt commented as moved to sit beside the male with Noah looking up at him. Though getting this close allowed him to take in the male's scent; which was something he enjoyed, not that he told anyone.

  
"Okay. Okay... I get it... I guess I'll think on it... I have all week anyway..." Puck muttered as he shrugged it off. "But... out of curiosity what are the words to that song? I heard maybe a verse or two in passing but never really heard the song..."

  
"Well you’re in luck then," Kurt commented as he hopped up and back over to the computer. "I was recently listening to her music... she's no Beyoncé or Britney but she does have a good voice... plus some of her music has made it onto the pop charts!" he commented as he looked into his recently watched videos list. Quickly locating the video in question. He pressed the play button; speakers already on and at a decent volume already. When he had straightened so Noah could watch the video as well as listen to the lyrics he had caught the other having been staring at his butt. The look that had been on his face made a shiver run through him; something to which he tried to repress.

  
Puck had smirked all the more at the shiver; a reaction he could always catch; and why shouldn't Kurt shiver, it wasn't like the other hadn't felt what it was like to get off with him. His eyes would shift to the video though it was more the lyrics he wanted to hear, making a mental note to listen to the song again later, as he would then get to his feet. 

  
In quick set of well-practiced motion Puck had his arms around Kurt from behind. His hard on pressed against Kurt's sharply ass, smirking at the flush he could see appearing on the male's face. He let his breath play along the other's neck slightly, "you know today is one of our days," he purred in the other's ear. He was hoping that Kurt would give in, after all he hadn't been getting anything from anyone lately; not even to the married woman with pools had been calling him. Granted with swimming season coming to an end he expected that.

Kurt shivered at the feel of the hard on being pressed against him, then the breath on his neck made his face flush as he held back the faint moan that threatened to come out. At the words he bit his tongue a tempted look crossed his eyes, but he breathed out a breath; shaky as it was; to be able to answer. "You’re an Ass... but alright... but this is the last time, got it?" he slowly replied.

  
Puck's smirk grew until it faltered at it the 'last time' part, "uh... why?" came his response arms loosened enough to let the male turn in his arms. He couldn't quite make out the emotions present but could tell the other was serious.

  
As Kurt looked up at him, hands coming to rest around Noah's neck. He gave a sigh at the question, but with going to a new school he had to let go of all his McKinley High crushes; or in the case with Noah more than just crush since fooling around had started to mean more to him. "Because with me going to a new school. And even though with our 'arrangement', we don't fuck or anything that extreme so far..." he paused still watching the other; he didn't know when or if Noah would ever be in need so bad that it went past what they usually did. "The things we do indeed do are enough to give me a reputation I don't want..." he finished, ' _and I don't think I can kill my interest in you if you pursue me while I'm at Dalton_ ,' he mentally added for himself.

  
Puck huffed annoyed at that, "well that sucks... but alright I'll comply with your wishes.... for now," he purred a much more confident smirk then how he felt played his lips as he added "as you will be begging for me again in no time," he paused to nip at Kurt's neck just below the ear, "cause you know I'm that good," he finished in a growl. Claiming Kurt's lips in a searing kiss; all his kisses were passionate and hot was his thing.

  
Kurt didn't have time to protest as his mouth had been claimed making a muffled moan escape. As he felt the strong arms lift him up a bit, his hands would move to clutch the shoulders and back. Not all that surprised that his back was being made to rest against his mattress. He took a shuddering breath once the kiss was broken, arching his neck to let Noah have room; he loved his neck being kissed or bit, didn't matter really so long as it was being paid attention to.

  
Puck chuckled faintly as that was always what Kurt wanted, maybe this time he should leave a little something behind. Why not he marked anyone else he did this with; well apart from the married cougars, didn't need the husbands hunting him down. With his mind made up; and without giving himself time to actually think on it. He went after Kurt's neck kissing, biting and lastly sucking which was new; taking notice how Kurt's moans got an octave louder. He started to shift one leg between Kurt's, smirking at how hard the other already was, he started to press firmer as he let Kurt start to grind. 

  
As Kurt moaned grinding against Noah's leg, he did subtly shift his leg to be able to brush the other's clothed hard on. He shuddered wishing that's what he was grinding against, but knew Noah would avoid their cocks touching even if they were clothed. His mouth watered though as he knew he'll be having it in his mouth soon enough. As he let his brain cloud he started to moan louder, pressing harder against Noah's leg; which Noah responded by pressing just a bit harder.

  
When Kurt started to grind harder on his leg, Puck started to work lower on the neck, steadily reaching the caller bone. He held back a groan as best he could at the leg that brushed his clothed hard on; he was so grateful to be going commando today, though at the same time had cursed it as it was one less fabric to guard against that leg. As he worked on the collar bone he decided to take the grinding to the next level, after all he was really in the mood and the boy deserved a treat anyway for agreeing to help him with the glee assignment.

  
Once again without giving himself much time to think about it Puck pulled his leg away, he heard the frustrated whine from the male below. "Hang on I'm trying something different..." he breathed before nipping at the caller bone again. Shifting so that he was holding himself up with one arm he used his other hand to still Kurt's hips; much to the frustrated male's whines. Once he stilled the other's motion he was able to fully push up so that he was on his knees.

  
Kurt panted looking at him wondering just what the other wanted to try, "just what is this 'something different' you want to try?" he whined getting more than a little frustrated that the friction had come to an abrupt end. His hands gripping his bed spread due to the other not being close enough for him to clutch the shoulders or back.

  
"You'll see," Puck smirked as removed his jacket; since he had forgot to remove it earlier; then proceeded to remove his shirt dropping both articles on the floor near the bed. At the look he got; namely Kurt raising an eyebrow but not objecting to the loss of shirt; he commented "what I'm getting hot." His chest had betrayed that as it had the light showings of perspiration, most likely due to starting this with his jacket on in the first place. After which he grabbed both Kurt's legs; while shifting his own; so that he was between them. Watching Kurt's eyes grow wider and a little unsure, "don't worry I'm not doing **That**..." he uttered. Though he did reach to undo the other's pants. He did it to relieve pressure for the other, he would himself if it weren't for the lack of underwear.

  
Without wasting time Puck shifted them so that he was able to press his clothed erection against the other's. He ignored the shudder than ran through him at the feel of heat coming from Kurt's groin; thankfully his jeans helped keep him from feeling all the pulsing but he still slightly felt it. As he started to grind he watched Kurt's face, taking in the reactions which were moans that had increased in volume as well as flushed face; though he shouldn't have been surprised at the increase in volume in Kurt's moans.

  
Kurt started to arch his hips up as ground into the other. To say he had been surprised was an understatement. He hoped that Noah still knew he intended to stick to his choice, that this; as hot as it was; couldn't continue. His hands had gone to clutch at the other back and shoulders, nails digging in; knowing that Noah didn't mind and could take the pain. He could feel his release was coming as he continued to grind, his head pressing back as he still gave Noah full access to his neck.

  
Still with a few more deliciously skillful kisses along with bites to the neck, and the perfectly timed pelvic grinds. Puck smiled very faintly as he had Kurt frantically pressing into him as he felt the other go off; much to his surprise Kurt had him slightly lifted, those dancer legs were freaking strong. He let the other calm down slightly as he moved off the other. He could tell the other was shakily trying to move to be able to get on his knees to suck him.

  
Puck rolled his eyes as he grabbed a few of Kurt’s pillows, putting them in a way to have something support Kurt on being able to sit up. Then he lifted Kurt into the slightly sitting up position, at the puzzled look he got he shook his head slightly resisting his urge to roll his eyes again. "Look with how much your shaking you’re going to head butt me losing your balance... so I propped you up... easier to get air yeah?" he pointed out voice thick with arousal. 

  
Kurt didn't know how to take that, as that was the first time Noah had been considerate; was also the first time they grinded like that. ' _First and last_ ,' he reminded himself. Still with the better position he was able to get air into himself easier which helped ease the shaking to where it could manage it. He gained a playful smile, "I guess it's your turn huh? Noah," he purred. He shifted until he was able to slide off his bed then lowered himself with ease and grace onto his knees. He knew the other would already be positioned at sitting on the edge of the bed. What he didn't expect was Noah already having his jeans undone and that it was proudly freed from its confines.

  
Since he wasn't that far he only had to shift over a bit in order to be between legs. Ignoring the impatient look Kurt moved to start stroking it first, then moved his head closer inhaling musky scent before letting his tongue swirl over and around the tip. Since it had already been beading pre-cum he was able to start getting a taste of the salty sweetness.

  
Puck bit back a groan, as the way Princess moved that tongue was like no other; wasn't hard to tell the other actually enjoyed giving head. Unknowingly his fingers weaved into the other's hair; when he noticed what he done he took advantage of it to put pressure on Kurt's head slightly to encourage the other to do more than just lick. He was rewarded with a moist hot opening claiming all that it could; which tended to be enough to deep throat him and still have a hand around the base.

Kurt smiled to himself as he started to work his head up and down, grateful that he had trained his gag reflex not to kick in especially when giving head. As he worked he started to swirl his tongue, skillfully tracing along veins, and listening to the male curse. Oh yes he knew how to make Mr. Badass himself come apart with his tongue; truly the male's other conquest hadn't cared try these tactics. While he kept his tongue working, he moved his other hand to start massaging the sack. Increasing the speed at which his head was bobbing he started to hum slightly sending what he could of the vibrations into the other; all the while keeping his tongue working. 

  
The only trouble with doing this was it did get Kurt hard all over again. Luckily he knew he was allowed to grind himself on Noah's leg as he gave the other head. He made his grinding motion quickly catch up to his pace; well maybe a bit faster than his head was bobbing, he honestly couldn't tell which was faster.

  
"Fuck... shit... I'm gonna cum..." Puck growled his warning, just so he didn't make the male choke due to the suddenness of it. And with that he gripped Kurt's hair all the tighter but otherwise didn't press up or him down as he shot his load. He felt the other convulse going off from the grinding motion; as far as he knew that was the reason Kurt got off a second time; that always happened when the other sucked him off. 

  
As Puck collected himself he released his grip from Kurt's hair since he knew Kurt would've been waiting for him to let go in order to sit back. "So about that pizza?" he brought up a playful smirk on his face as he put himself away.

  
Kurt rolled his eyes, face flushed and still half out of breath; though he did enjoy the more relaxed tone he heard whenever he got the other off. "Yeah, alright... order the usual.. I'm taking a shower... and changing my cloths..." he panted, licking his lips still of the remains left behind of what had leaked out. With some effort he got to his feet, then over to his closet, eyes scanning for something easy to wear. Stretch pants that went with the top he had on; which was clean if a bit sweaty so would do for the rest of the evening; and of course a new pair of underwear. With that he went to the bathroom; grateful there was a shower downstairs; to start getting cleaned off.

  
' _This really has to be the Last time... even if that was amazing... it was still just carnal for Noah... you know this Kurt... don't read into Noah pushing boundaries as anything else_...' Kurt thought to himself as the shower started up, finishing off stripping down. Stepping in with a released sigh. He had no idea Noah was dealing with his own thoughts on what they just did.

  
After Puck had watched Kurt move off he would call up the pizza joint placing the order. Before hanging up already knowing how much it would cost, as well as how long it would take. ' _Just because our hips grinded doesn't mean anything.... our junk was covered so that's what counted right?_ ' his thoughts bugged at him, though he couldn't quite get himself to believe that it hadn't counted due to them being clothed. Still he put on his shirt, and would head upstairs to pay for the pizzas; they'd work out the price after Kurt was out of the shower, which was always after the pizza came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next Chapter is going to be dealing with flashbacks to what happened after the pizza, and it's a two parts


	3. Questions & Suspicions Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck deals, or rather is forced to deal with his thoughts of the previous night. His memory of the night's events and painful reminder that the hook ups were over and for good. Finn is suspicious but doesn't have much to go on other than both males behaving odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The memory is put into italics due to all thoughts or internal monologues being in italics as well. Though it is also in first person within the memory for obvious reason it being Puck's memory.

The following day at McKinley High, things didn't really seem to drag as they usually did for Puck; either that or he just simply had enough on his mind where he wasn't clock watching. Because of this he was only half aware of the student body taking notice of the slight bruise; remnants of a welt he gained from a well-earned slap; on his arm, namely on the left side bicep. Was due to the bruise that he wore one of his sleeveless shirts, along with a pair of his well-worn pair of jeans; on a side note he had also forgotten his jacket in Kurt's room, to which he aimed to pick it up preferably today.

Normally if he had a bruise or any kind of wound he would try to keep it covered, to avoid displaying a weak point for someone to take advantage of if in a fight. However, this one was different simply due to how he earned it, and that as punishment for leaving an easily recognizable marks on the neck of the finicky and pristine Kurt Hummel. Which also was cause for his distracted mind. Had he been paying more attention he would've noticed that one of his best friends; actually more like a brother than anything; had been watching him all throughout the better part of the day.

Was around lunch hour when Finn had finally lost his patients, he had hoped Puck would come talk to him about who had slapped him; he had a feeling it was pretty serious as he hadn't heard the male intimidate anyone or even groan during the morning classes assigning homework. He quietly walked with the other until he saw an empty classroom, to which he pushed Puck into then kicked the door shut behind them. He didn't care that they were in the classroom that couples would flee to make out in.

"Dude? What's your deal…?" Puck questioned frowning, as normally they didn't make it a habit of being late to lunch unless the reason was very good.

"My Deal? " Finn repeated shaking his head, "What's yours? You've been walking around all day like you’re a million miles away or something?... And what's with the bruise?" he got out his voice having the worried curious tone it got when he was worried about someone he cared about.

Puck blinked at that glancing at the bruise, "this?... this is... uhhh..." he trailed off as his mind played back the memory. Soon he was swept up in the flashback.

' _When the water was shut off, from the bathroom I had heard a gasp followed by what I could only guess was the sound of dying animal. I didn't have to wait too long before he had seen a clearly flush faced and angered Kurt._

_Within what I thought was a blink of an eye the slightly smaller male had been across from the bathroom door to where I was; which was standing by the only table surface I was allowed to put things like pizza boxes on; so a fair distance; though Kurt had always been agile and quick. I hadn't had time to process much as had felt that sharp sting of Kurt's hand slapping painfully hard on my arm._

_"Noah Puckerman!" Kurt had huffed, "We had One Rule, and that was not to leave marks!! A Rule I might add, that you Yourself put in place. Because and I quote 'I **can't have my Legendary love marks being recognized on some boy. I've got a reputation to protect.** ‘.." Kurt snarled in and; oddly cute way in my opinion; _ _which_ _had an accompanying glare along with sexy nose flaring._

_"Eh So I changed my mind..." I had shrugged, big mistake as that snarl had turned a notch sour if that was possible. Furthermore, did I really make a rule like that?_

_"You couldn't have picked a Worse time to start that up! I Can't Hide These At School!! The uniform is a strict dress code; I can't Add a scarf or an ascot or Anything to Hide this! Don't You Dare Suggest Makeup, as that only lasts so long before sweat and body oils lift it away... I don't know what I am going to do! … Oh and what are the other students going to think?... and the teachers?... What were you thinking?... you Weren't thinking that's what you were doing..." Kurt had continued on from there but I had started to just stare off with that practiced look of making it seem like I was listening when really I was just tuning the lecture out._

_At the point I snapped out of it. I was getting shoved towards the movies that were down there; musicals, foreign films, Fashion through the ages docu-boring-things, and about the only cool thing there was that Supernatural series with guns and monsters and things dying. Not contest I picked out the thing that had the guns even though I knew Kurt wasn’t going to notice me the rest of the night_.'

Puck blinked as he was brought out of his memory by Finn snapping fingers in his face to get his attention. He could see that his silence had made Finn all the more worried, which made him feel a touch guilty; however, he wasn't sure if he could tell the other whom had hit him without getting Finn to slip in protective brother mode on him. Which made him swallow, "it's just a smack, left some marks on a real priss and paid the price... but heh got farther with them than I usually do so can't say I'm not proud of the bruise...." he bragged confident smirk playing his lips, though inwardly he was hoping that Finn hadn't seen the marks on Hummel's neck and make the connection. 

Finn frowned running a hand through his hair, "you shouldn't call anyone 'prisses’..." he started. Though as he studied Puck's face, and general attitude wasn't hard to believe that he had angered some female. Although with the bruise being on the arm he wasn't quite sure if it had been done by anyone at their school; as nearly all the females would slap the face or just plain kick you where it counted. With his brow furrowed he watched the other for the subtle signs the male gave when he was hiding something, "so who were you with then? ..... no one at this school would smack you in the arm..." he paused briefly still watching him his hands had been gesturing as he spoke, "you and I both know the chicks here either smack you in the face or kick you in the bread basket.... actually now that I think about it Kurt had marks on his neck this morning..."

Puck had given an eye roll at being chastised about calling people prisses, honestly he didn't care he called them as he saw them; however, in this case it was used in hopes the other would think it was just some rich chick. He wasn't surprised that he was asked whom he had been with which made him start wracking his brain for a name. His jaw stiffened a bit at it being pointed out that the chicks of the school didn't normally smack on the arm, though he thought he had the ladies with the pools to fall back on; until he remembered that they didn't ever leave marks on him to avoid their hubbies becoming aware, and he knew this was something Finn knew. He had to give a relenting nod that the chicks in the school did normally aim for the junk.

All the blood ran out of his face when Finn had brought up how Kurt's neck had looked. Subtly he unhooked his thumbs from his belt loop, a move that had undoubtedly didn't go unnoticed by Finn. "Oh, yeah?... Did he say what happened? ..." he forced the question out, doing his best to school his look into just being willing to pound whatever 'creep' forced themselves on Hummel. 

Finn brow remained furrowed as Puck was looking a little guilty, though it shouldn't have anything to do with Kurt; after all Puck as far as he knew was straight so wouldn't have had his mouth on Kurt. "Um... well he said he had been with some boy... someone he had an on off relationship with... that had got a little physical due to it being their last time since he didn't think it was going to go anywhere...." he trailed off having to think back to breakfast that morning.

"Is that all?... he didn't drop any names did he?" Puck had questioned as his fists balled slightly. Was one thing for Kurt to tell him that was the 'last time they could hook up' it was another to hear it from Finn; almost like it had a more finalized tone to it. He didn't like the sound of it, not that he should even be bothered by it; it had to be because he wasn't used to anyone telling him no, well no that can't be Quinn's been doing that ever since the baby fiasco.

Finn shook his head, "no he didn't give up names.... all of tried to press, Burt and me doing the hardest pressing... but he had said that it wasn't up to him to out the guy... so that was that... he went to school..." he answered, he felt suspicious about the situation but he had no real proof. "Anyway whoever the guy is must've been special or at least Burt would've gotten an answer......" he paused briefly before shaking his head, "anyway let’s head to lunch before we miss it." With his peace said he made to leave the classroom.

Puck watched him leave though he didn't follow instead he sunk down until he was sitting on one of the desks. Alone in the dark he was blinking, "he didn't give my name up... He didn't think it was going anywhere? ..." he muttered running a hand through his mo-hawk. This was making his gut twist in a knot, never had he ever felt something like that; sure he had been beside himself when Beth was born but this was different. Did that mean he potentially liked Kurt more than normal, as soon as that thought had hit him his stomach churned up even more; was like he wanted to throw up and got punched in the gut all at the same time. 

"I like Kurt... when the hell did that happen? ..." Puck uttered running a hand over his face. He sighed looking off at nothing, as this was a fine mess he was in. Wasn't so much that he found himself liking a guy that was the problem, it was that he had treated the male like nothing but an object to get off with; like certain females he had done that with; and didn't know if he had burnt that bridge.

Then again if he had burnt his bridge Kurt would've gave up his name and his Princess hadn't. Steadily a smirk started to appear, "guess it's a whole new ball game. Well prepare yourself Princess, I'm up to bat and I don't plan to strike out..." he stated out loud more so for himself to confirm he was indeed going to make a real play for one Kurt Hummel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The following chapter will be dealing with Kurt's memories of the events. And his all to understandable upsetness over the 'love bites'


	4. Questions & Suspicions Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt deals with his memory of events, which for him are pretty upsetting. Even if some part of him can understand Noah just acts without thinking. Blaine ends up concerned for Kurt, what with the marks on Kurt's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just like with Puck's memories, Kurt's will be in first person as well as in italics. There is more to this flashback because Kurt wasn't the one that zoned out.

Kurt released a soft sigh as he looked over at his alarm clock; he had been up for nearly two hours before the alarm went off. Reaching over a hand he turned the alarm off, then traced a finger over the marks on his neck. ' _Alright Kurt get your butt out of this bed and get ready for school, can't be helped that you can't hide all the ' love marks'_,' he thought to himself slowly pushing himself out of bed though blinked as he noticed something familiar on the floor by his bed. 

"Oh My God..." he breathed, sliding to the end of the bed he recognized Noah's jacket; he had been so distracted by the marks on his neck the previous night to notice the jacket was neatly on the floor. He reached to pick it up off the floor, "damn it... I didn't want to see him today..." he muttered with a sigh. Taking the jacket, he laid it neatly on his bed, not worried about having to hide it as he could say he borrowed it. 

Getting up off the bed he went over to his cell, shooting the male a text letting Noah know the jacket was at his house and Noah could pick it up sometime in the week. Before moving off to go get his uniform on. Once dressed he studied himself in the mirror, trying to work the caller to hide what it could; which wasn't nearly enough in his opinion. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a barely contained sigh, "well I guess I better deal with the questions..." he trailed off before moving off heading upstairs to join everyone at breakfast.

Breakfast had an awkward feel Kurt could feel everyone staring at him, more importantly at his neck. He could only manage to get half his breakfast in him before he pushed it away, "Look I know everyone is staring, and I know you have questions. Let me clear the air then, yes I was with someone last night... No Dad we didn't do **That**..." he paused to push some hair back into place, "it is someone I've been seeing on and off for a while, but it is over now... with me going to Dalton it's not practical to continue the relationship... and no I will Not give you a name, I Will Not out the guy and that's final!" he stated firmly leveling his Dad with loving but unwavering gaze.

Which made Burt eventually sigh backing off, since he knew he couldn't get Kurt to budge when he looked at him like that. "Alright... Alright, I know that look... I'm not going to press anymore... But I am going to say if any guy hurts you..." he trailed off letting that threat be open ended. He just hated the thought of any boy using his son to practice with or try figure themselves out with; all he wanted was for Kurt to have someone that would respect him and treat him nice.

Finn furrowed his brow as he watched between the two males. Though even when it was settled his eyes traveled back to Kurt's neck. As it was kind of funny as he remembered seeing the same pattern on several of the cheerios. Though with the cheerios he knew Puck was responsible for those marks, made him wonder if either Puck had a cousin with his talent or maybe that it was Puck. ' _Nah... I don't think he would do that_...' he thought before scarfing down the rest of his breakfast so that he wouldn't be late for school.

~*~*~

Later on and throughout the day at Dalton Academy. Kurt spent it skirting around questions from curious students. So far the only one whom hadn't talked to him was Blaine, though he knew his luck was running out; namely because he wasn't about to skip out on Warblers practice, even if it meant he might avoid Blaine seeing the marks. Time was not on his side; either that or the clocks suddenly decided to speed up for no reason, of course the students around him were moving in time with the clocks so it wasn't just the clocks.

Right at the start of practice he could feel Blaine's eyes on him, not just on him but could feel it was zeroed right to the marks on his neck. Steadily though he had worked to keep his face under control as he was stared at while Blaine sang the solos and everyone else just sang in the background. 

By the time practice was over with Kurt couldn't wait to get out of there, he felt like he wanted to smack Noah all over again; maybe he should've just told his Dad whom he had been with as he was positive his Dad would've wanted to rip Noah in two. With a sigh he dismissed that thought because the last thing he would want would be for is Noah getting hurt and his Dad to go to jail for a felony. He could hear Blaine calling his name though he was pretending he didn't; which worked up to the point of Blaine getting ahead of him to in front of him.

"Kurt, I was calling you, didn't you hear me?" Blaine questioned both hands on his side bag strap. He was more than a little hurt but he hid it well, as with how load others were being it could be conceivable that Kurt hadn't heard him. "Come on let’s talk," he commented as he took hold of Kurt's hand practically dragging the male without giving Kurt a chance to protest. 

Once Blaine had them in a fairly quiet area; namely impossible for Kurt not to hear him, and fairly secluded enough where they shouldn't be overheard. "Kurt... I apologize if my staring at you made you uncomfortable in rehearsal. But I was staring because I was wondering how you got your... well..." he paused getting an uncomfortable look as he didn't want to call the marks something they weren't, "well the marks on your neck look like hickies...... I am in no way saying they are..." he trailed off looking awkward.

Kurt's face went a touch redder, though still he had to smile as Blaine looked so adorable with his awkward look, and though it made him look a little constipated it still pulled off the cute look as well. "Well... they are what they appear to be.... I tried to hide them, but without much room to accessorize with the uniform... I'm afraid I couldn't do too much..." he sighed looking off slightly. "And in case you were wondering... it was someone I was seeing on and off... nothing honestly serious..." he trailed off as he thought back to the previous night. Mind being swept up not noticing Blaine babbling.

' _I was just finished getting my stretch pants; or leggings as they can be called; over my new pair of underwear. Wiping off the mirror in the bathroom I took notice of the glaringly obvious marks on my neck. A gasp escaped then a groan as I could see the students at the school looking at me all funny._

_Before I knew what I was doing I was out of the bathroom and across the floor to where he was standing. Without any sort of thought my hand flew back and 'slap' made contact with his bicep, I guess he was as shocked as I was by the violence; especially since I am not normally a violent person. I could see it welting though with how much anger was coursing through me it didn't surprise me that I couldn't bring myself to look apologetic._

_"Noah Puckerman!" I huffed a faint growl to my voice, "We had One Rule, and that was not to leave marks!! A Rule I might add, that you Yourself put in place. Because and I quote ' **I can't have my Legendary love marks being recognized on some boy. I've got a reputation to protect.** ‘.." I snarled, my nostrils flaring._

_"Eh So I changed my mind..." Noah had said with a shrug; admittedly with his bad boy does what he wants attitude is sexy on many levels, but this was a moment where I could've done without it._

_"You couldn't have picked a **Worse** time to start that up! I Can't Hide These At School!! The uniform is a strict dress code; I can't Add a scarf or an ascot or Anything to Hide this! Don't You Dare Suggest Makeup, as that only lasts so long before sweat and body oils lift it away... I don't know what I am going to do! ... Oh and what are the other students going to think?... and the teachers?... What were you thinking?... you Weren't thinking that's what you were doing..." I growled. _

_Throwing my hands in the air, I gave a frustrated growl like groan. I knew he had zoned out which was alright since I doubt I could get through what I wanted to say if he heard it all. "I hate it when you don't think... if you had tried this earlier I wouldn't have minded... I would have took the heat... for you..." I trailed pushing back the sniffle that threatened to come out._

_A soft smile appeared as I shook my head, "come on we have pizza to eat... why don't you pick a movie..." I said as I lightly pushed him towards where my movies were lined up_.'

"Kurt?... hey Kurt... are you sure it's not serious?... Because you were a million miles away, when I was asking if he had been nice to you...." Blaine paused as he lightly shook Kurt's shoulder to bring him back down to earth.

Kurt blinked a few times he had to shake his head to rid and chase the memory out of his mind for now. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ignore you.... and yeah he is nice... but no it wasn't serious... I'm still very much available..." he commented giving a little laugh. "I wish I could hang out but I have some things to do, and I promised Carole I would cook supper... well actually I had insisted since I love cooking for my Dad, and everyone else..."


	5. Hard Questions & Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck comes over to get his jacket, but to Kurt's shock he's there to also ask him out; what with having made up his mind earlier that he was going to try. He's inwardly shocked when Kurt actually gives in, but with a catch of it not being secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No matter what house the Hummel Hudson family lives in it's hard to see Kurt staying in an upstairs room. I just see him liking the space and privacy of the basement. Also, I can see Kurt into watching Supernatural due to how the main characters also lost their Mom early in life, not that I see him admitting that. Also I would like to point out sense I don't have Lauren Zizes dating Puck she is not in glee, but I moved up Rory as a bit of an exchange; not that I'll need to go into that but it's just background information.

When Kurt got in the door of his home he released a sigh he didn't know he had been holding back. He didn't like fibbing like that to Blaine; or anyone really; but the thought that he could give the male any kind of bad rumor due to the marks on his neck wasn't something he was willing to do. Moving off from the door he rested his side bag neatly against the wall in its usual spot for easy pick up. Not worried about homework since he was good at getting it done in class. 

"Kurt? Is that you?" came Carole's voice from the kitchen.

"Yes. Yes, it's me," Kurt replied, hoping he masked his previous sigh from being detected. Still he went to the kitchen, he could see what was being made for supper. Something heart healthy for his Dad and Carole; namely something that wouldn't apparently taste boring to his Dad, or so he was told; and something pasta driven for Finn and himself. "Did you need me for something? Because I can help with supper."

"No, no I don't need help with anything dear," Carole stated over her shoulder as she continued prep work. "I would however like you to have a seat, we need to talk," she requested in that special tone reserved for those that she wanted to talk to and the subject may be delicate.

This made Kurt weary but he slowly sank into a kitchen chair, "okay .... is there something wrong? ... Did something happen to Dad? .... No of course not you wouldn't be cooking something for him if that were the case ..." he trailed off having urges to jump right back up from his sitting position.

Carole had turned around at the flurry of questions, though couldn't speak up until Kurt had stopped to breath. "No nothing like that, I would've called the school if that were the case," she assured Kurt as she moved to sit in the chair nearest him, combing her fingers through Kurt's hair gently to help sooth him; she didn't know if it would work she was still learning what worked on Kurt and what didn't.

"Okay, then what is it?" Kurt questioned as his brow creased not able to guess what could be on the woman's mind. Mildly liking the fingers in his hair but it wasn't the same as feeling the fingers while in a hug, not that he was comfortable bringing that up yet.

Carole chewed her bottom lip briefly as she worked to figure out about asking about the jacket that was on Kurt's bed; she knew at first glance that it belonged to Noah due to the kid having slept over at her house prior to the issues involving Quinn. "Kurt, earlier today I was gathering some extra clothing for a load of laundry. And I had gone into your room like I do with Finn, and I found a certain jacket on your bed..." she started watching Kurt start to fidget a bit; most likely a subconscious reaction from the boy. "I know it doesn't belong to you or Finn," she paused still watching the fidgeting, "was the boy you were having an on-off relationship with Noah, as in Finn's best friend Noah Puckerman?"

Kurt rubbed his hands on his pants, as he just couldn't hold still. He was still adjusting to not being the only one in the house that did the laundry, so he honestly hadn't thought that there was a potential Noah's jacket would've been found. Now he was dealing with Carole asking him straight up if he had been hooking up with Noah; granted she had used the same wording he had done earlier though the eyes looked like she more wanted to say 'hooking up'. He took in a shaky breath as he looked at her, "yes, but please don't say anything! Please Carole, I can't betray his trust... I just can't... " he paused wiping at the tears that started to trickle, “I know he may not have been doing anything but experimenting but I can't betray his trust, he's my friend too," he finished on shaky breath. Trying to make the crying stop, as he couldn't stomach the idea of Noah hating him for people finding out and then it turning into a hassle or something to the like.

Carole sat back on the seat, she knew her suspicions had been right when the fidgeting started. She just hadn't expected to be pleaded for her silence; not even Finn had begged her when the he had thought Quinn's baby was his, which thankfully wasn't. Still Noah was like another son to her, and she knew Burt would tear the boy a new one for not being forward about the relationship; if that was what it even was, she loved Noah but he could be a player. Looking at Kurt now with the tears slipping out it was clear to her that at least Kurt had, had feelings for Noah at least or he wouldn't be this upset. Getting up off the kitchen table chair she pulled the boy into a hug, running fingers through his hair lightly. "Okay, okay... I won't say anything to either Burt or Finn... But Kurt," at this she paused to gently make the male look up at her thumb brushing away some tears, "if he hurts you like how he has others and makes you cry... I will have to tell Burt at that point, as he's your Dad and should know these things," she finished. Her tone had been gentle but firm. 

Kurt had heard finality in her tone and in all honestly could understand; even if he didn't want to agree to the terms. Slowly he pulled out of the hug, with a light nod. "Alright... and thank you.... I'm going to go clean up and change my cloths, I'll be downstairs if you need me," he managed to get out before he slipped off.

Heading downstairs to his room; yes, with the new place he had been allowed to get a room upstairs but honestly hadn't liked it as much as he did in the basement, mostly because the basement provided more privacy. He slipped out of the uniform jacket on the way down, carefully hanging it where he would be able to get it easily.

Snatching up a change of clothing Kurt made his way to his bathroom. He saw the redness in his eyes from crying; something which he only just managed to stop when on the stairs. After getting changed; t-shirt, loose fitting sweater, and slacks; he proceeded to clean his face. A vain attempt at best to hide the evidence of him having cried, he wouldn't be able to help the redness of his eyes. Hopefully with a little luck he could manage to go unnoticed.

After which he left the bathroom, putting the rest of his uniform where he would be able to get it easily in the morning. Then going over to his DVDs he ran his finger along them, eyes scanning the titles as his finger passed over each one. Eventually his finger would stop on the season of Supernatural that he and Noah had been watching, “... it'll bug me until I finish the season at least... " he muttered to himself, besides he doubted he'd be watching the rest of it with Noah anyways. With mind made up he settled down to start watching, subconsciously holding Noah's jacket.

Meanwhile upstairs Carole finished putting the supper onto simmer. When she heard, someone knocking on the door. She would head off to the door to let Kurt continue to unwind; she did realize she kind of sprung that topic on him. She blinked several times at whom was at the door. "Hello Noah, I knew you would be over sometime this week," she greeted the male letting him in then shutting the door.

Puck was a little confused by that but shrugged it off, "yeah Hey," he greeted back once inside. "Kurt's home, by now right?" he confirmed keeping things friendly sounding. Though he was starting to feel like he was being pinned. And then it hit him she most likely found his jacket in Kurt's room, that combined with his legendary hickies; it added up to her either knowing too much or suspicious either way not good but not bad either.

"Yes, Kurt's home. He's in his room which I am sure you know where it is," Carole stated resting her hands on her hips. "Before you go down there let me make one thing clear Noah," she stated waiting to make sure she had the young male's attention. "You better treat Kurt right, regardless if there is a romantic relationship or isn't. You put your friendship with him above your bad boy reputation, which I know your capable of," she finished and watched Noah's face looking like it's sinking in.

Puck shifted a bit at that as it sank in, Finn's Mom was getting defensive of Kurt; not that he could blame her the woman was wildly protective Mother and he respected that. Slowly he nodded, "yeah... I get it... and don't worry I won't hurt him," he stated steadily finding his voice; sounding a hell of a lot calmer than he felt. However he also felt slight comfort from the fact she believed he could put Kurt above his bad boy rep.

"See that you don't," Carole commented before she ruffled his hair a bit, "you can stay for supper if you like, I'll make sure there is something you can eat." She wondered off back to the kitchen at that point, she was positive Noah knew the underlying threat was telling Burt what had been going on if Kurt were to be made to cry.

Puck liked the idea of being invited to supper so he didn't object, just ran a hand through his hair to fix his mo-hawk. He headed down the stairs, hearing the television on the way down. Part of him wanted to be surprised on how not surprised he was at what the male was watching. His eyebrows furrowed though when he got to where he could see the male as he could tell the other had been crying at some point in the day.

Kurt had shifted Noah's jacket so that it had just been resting in his lap rather than being slightly cuddled; as silly as that was to cuddle a jacket. "Why Noah can't say I'm surprised to see you here, after all can't go a week let alone more than a day without your jacket," he paused to hit pause on the DVD, before getting up jacket draped on his arm. "Or is it more appropriate to call it your baby?" he finished a friendly tease in his voice to mask the weariness he felt at just seeing the male. 

"Huh?" Puck responded looking slightly perplexed by the statement before shaking his head. "No, I could go weeks without my jacket if it's being worn by my Baby," he countered ignoring the dramatic eye roll he got from Kurt. "Your eyes are red, something happen?" he just managed to keep from growling as he got that out.

"Oh... uhh... it's nothing Carole just figured out what we had been up to and I guess the drama of it all got to me, but don't worry she won't say anything to my Dad," Kurt uttered with a shrug, ignoring the flutter in his heart at having picked up on the defensive tone. "So it's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over... as charming as it is," he added just so Noah wouldn't feel stupid for showing concern.

Puck slowly nodded at that, an eyebrow arched at being labeled as 'charming' as that was one term that has never been used to describe him or his actions in anyway. "Yeah well whatever," he brushed it off. As he watched he could tell that Kurt was expecting him to take his jacket and split, which clearly he wasn't aiming to take his jacket. He was silent as he let himself think over all the possibilities of the outcome of any of his usual moves; and given the finality in Kurt's voice the previous day he was fairly certain ninety percent of them would get him kicked.

Kurt's eyebrows quirked a little in amusement, "look I'm not going to kick you out, or make you take your jacket and leave. You can visit for a while if you like, you're still working on the project for glee, right?" he confirmed as he made to lay the jacket on the back of his chair.

"Yeah I am... huh curious why were you home so early? ... I would've thought you would've been hanging with that guy from the Warblers," Puck ventured hints of his jealous side peeking out; not that Kurt would know what that sounded like so he figured he'd be safe.

"Blaine you mean? Yes, I would've like to have hung out with him. However, with these _hickies_ on my neck that would have been improper. As he would've gained a certain reputation, and considering he and I aren't in a relationship. And people of that school know I'm single," Kurt pointed out, voice tired sounding rather than annoyed. As he made to rest a hand on his hip. "And before you say it. Just because they have a zero-tolerance policy for bullying doesn't mean rumors don't spread inside and out of the school."

Puck didn't even flinch at the hiss about the hickies, he was proud of his hickies; they were an art form, he could do them in any design he wanted. "If you're trying to get me to apologize about the hickies by hissing at me, I won't!" he slightly growled, then added “besides I leave them on those I consider to be mine, which makes you My Boy!" Okay so maybe he was more jealous then he let on.

"Excuse me?! I'm not your anything! Except for a convenient way of getting off, which isn't happening anymore in case you forgot!" Kurt scoffed brushing some hair back in place. Stomach twisted into a knot, he couldn't handle being a play thing anymore; was one thing when at the same school as maybe his presence could foster affection out of the male, though with being at another school it was impossible.

Puck inwardly flinched, as he had that coming; he did after all use the male like he had anyone else in his life. "But you are My Boy... it's not like I go around kissing just anyone," he countered, only to straighten himself a little at the sharp look.

"Says the Man whom has made out with entire Cheerio squad and who knows how many other floozies. All of whom you've taken out on dates, unlike myself which was fine as that was the nature of how things had been," Kurt just kept from hissing; though he had used the term 'man' loosely. He was rubbing his temple slightly with the fingers of his free hand.

"Well.... We could, we can go to Breadstix’s or whatever... just give me chance?" Puck reasoned, though he couldn't blame the male not one bit for being hurt over that; and in someways he knew that could lead him to being rejected. Unknowingly that must've been written on his face as the formally frosty Princess was softening and looking like he was considering it.

Kurt wasn't exactly sure what he was thinking, though with how pitiful Noah looked his heart was clenching. "I guess we could try a date or two... Not that I think you're into guys all of a sudden... " he paused thinking how best to say his next thought. "But I do however know when you're being earnest in your efforts. I will not keep this date secret, at least not from those I trust not to hurt you," he finished with a bit of a swallow. Meaning he would be telling Blaine and at least Carole of the date; perhaps his Dad if he can convince him not to pressure for names.

Puck smirked at that full confidence displayed as if he hadn't wavered in the slightest. Going over he gently hooked a finger under Kurt's chin to make him look up at him, "I'm fine with that. You're more than aloud to tell people you’re going on a date with the Puckasaurus," he smirked then chuckled as Kurt laughed at him getting him to sit down; so, that they can continue watching the DVD. Despite the mirth he knew he was going to have to step up his game if he wanted to impress Kurt more then what the Warbler twit could do.


	6. Assignment, more suspicions & Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck figured out his assignment of what he's lost that he won't get back, namely giving up the girl chasing to focus on dating Kurt. Though this makes both Santana and Quinn suspicious of what's going on. Kurt's also nervous about the date, which Blaine finds absolutely adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Disclaimer: Willie Nelson owns the song used in this chapter which is 'To all the girls I've loved before'. Which in my opinion is quite a good song to listen too.

As the end of the week approached Kurt had steadily got more and more jumpy, well maybe not jumpy so much as nervously excited with a pinch of caution. So far he had managed to dodge questions from Blaine, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the exuberant male would corner him. Although the only time he seemed to show any form of being somewhat focused was warbler practice. 

At least that was the case up until Friday, which had him staring out the window wondering what Noah was telling people; as he knew the male would have to say something or anyone of ladies at the school would be expecting to be asked out. He had doubts that Noah would tell anyone that he had plans with him, or with any male for that matter. As much as he wouldn't hide what his plans were he knew Noah would, and not to be mean but to keep from blowing his 'image' on something that may not be worth it.

His heart clenched at that thought, ' _oh god ... what if Noah really still won’t want to risk anything even if he wants to try being serious? .... I can't really blame him, it's not easy_ ...' his thoughts were interrupted as he heard Blaine's voice. He had briefly wondered when practice had ended, but didn't say anything to betray that thought. "Hmm? What was that? I'm afraid I didn't catch that."

"Kurt, I asked you if you're okay. You didn't sing a note today, or even say anything which is not like you. Also, you have been off since the day you opted out of going to coffee with me after school ... have I been making you uncomfortable?" Blaine got out his brow furrowed with concern. He wasn't sure if he had been pestering the other by asking how he was liking the school; he was just hoping Kurt was feeling welcome, but he had been asking that too often and it was actually long past the other's first day.

Kurt swallowed at that apparently, he had been off enough to have his behavior noticed, which of course was just wonderful in his book. "Uhm ... well first of all I'm sorry to make you fret so ... even if it has a sort of an adorable charm to it ... " he trailed giving his nervous chuckle he did when he expected tension to mount. With the look, he got he released a sigh, "okay, okay! I may have a date tonight ..."

"Oooh! Kuuuurt!" Blaine stretched out the other's name as he practically squealed, not realizing the awkward way he just interrupted the other. "And you've been nervous, that's just so adorable!" he paused as his head tilted, "hold on ... what do you mean 'may' have a date? You either do or you do not." He furrowed his brow at this ignoring the redness in Kurt's face at the initial fawning.

Kurt's face was as red as the red stripe on their uniform, however he focused on his breathing so that he wouldn't have to be handed a bag due to hyperventilation. "Yes 'May' ... And it's because we didn't discuss if our date would be today or on Saturday ... oh did you think I meant my date would've chickened out on me?" he questioned before shaking his head slightly, "No, no ... He's not the type to back out of something like that ... but yeah I guess I am nervous," he admitted in the end with a sigh pushing some hair back.

Blaine still furrowed his brow only this time it was due to not understanding why Kurt and whomever the date was hadn't worked out a set day. Though that did make it understandable as to why the other was so nervous and almost twitchy; at least in his opinion the other was twitchy. "Alright, well ... I can't blame you for being nervous, as it would've helped to have set an actual day for the date. However, you could always text him to find out," he offered as he paused thinking it over.

Kurt tilted his head shrugging his shoulders slightly, "didn't occur to me ... I was too shocked by being asked out in the first place ... but I'm not sure about texting, I don't want to ..." he trailed off biting his bottom lip. The look on his face was clear that he didn't want to mess things up before they even really had a chance; not that he was even sure how much of a chance Noah was going to give on the 'dating' angle.

Blaine frowned at that, "look Kurt, if this guy is really interested he should be able to handle getting a text message from you. All you are doing is confirming plans, not canceling them," he reasoned though would back off on the subject. Though that meant he was dragging Kurt out for coffee; that is if the date didn't contact Kurt first to confirm date plans for that evening.

~*~*~*~

The week had progressed for Puck as well; he did get nervous as the week went on; though outwardly no one would notice there was anything off about him. He just never gone out with someone that wasn't of the female persuasion before and on top of that had wanted him to be serious in the dating. 

He hadn't even been serious with any of the girls in the school, and he had pretty much been with all but a handful of them. And yet here he was basically swearing off girls, or rather other people in general all for a shot of going out with his Princess. Still at least it gave him an idea of what he could sing for the Glee assignment. Which is why he was watching and waiting for Schue to let him up so he could just do it already.

Mr. Schuester stood in front of his Glee club, Tina had just finished wrapping up her song. "Very good, I think you grasped this assignment well. Now give it up for Puck whom had as you all noticed had a bit of a distracting week," he indicated before giving Puck the floor. He had noticed that Puck hadn't been himself since Kurt had left, along with his outburst at Karofsky in the locker room.

"Thanks," Puck muttered as he got up, his guitar was out and on as he looked at the Glee club, ignoring the chattering that was going on; as he had a feeling they were guessing what he would sing about and normally they wouldn't be wrong. "Now, I'm sure you've noticed how I haven't been bothering asking any of the chicks out all week. There's a reason for that, I've recently decided to focus on one person in particular ... and they made it clear that they didn't want to share ... so with that in mind I decided to sing..."

"Yeah Right! You be loyal to anyone? Riiiight and I'm a pretty blonde," Santana mocked successfully interrupting Puck. Her arms folded lightly a challenging eyebrow quirked, she also heard down the grape vine that Puck had been spending spare time around Kurt; and she knew he had been doing it prior to Kurt leaving as well and she doubted they were just playing bored games. Not that she actually minded but she was the one to deal with Quinn.

Puck's jaw stiffened but just gained a smirk on his sensual lips, "oh I can be Santana, you just never asked. Besides," he paused glancing at Britney then back at Santana, "I know you were busy as well," he finished smirking more when he saw the pretty blonde look at Santana and then watch as Santana shifted looking off in another direction. He knew the other factor was Quinn but to be fair he hadn't really dated Quinn officially at all. "Anyway the song I'm singing is a country song, not really something I would normally go for but it provides the message I want. The song’s called to all the girls I've loved before and it was song by Willie Nelson whom in my research I learned was a bit of a partier back in the day."

With that he started to play the first few cords. Taking a breath, he started to sing. "To all the girls I've loved before. Who traveled in and out my door, I'm glad they came along.  
I dedicate this song. To all the girls I've loved before ... To all the girls I once caressed  
And may I say, I've held the best. For helping me to grow, I owe a lot, I know. To all the girls I've loved before." His eyes swept the glee group as he sang. "The winds of change are always blowing ... And every time I tried to stay ... The winds of change continued blowing ... And they just carried me a way."

With the first verse and chorus over he let himself focus on two of the girls; Quinn and Santana; he had been the closest to as he went on. "To all the girls who shared my life. Who now are someone else's wife. I'm glad they came along ... I dedicate this song. To all the girls I've loved before ... To all the girls who cared for me ... Who filled my nights with ecstasy. They live within my heart ... I'll always be a part ... Of all the girls, I've loved before."

He spun on his heel as he danced a bit through the chorus. Able to feel the eyes on him as he ignored the strongest glare coming from Quinn. He started to focus on all the girls he had been with, knowing that the last of the song he had changed up a bit so that it wasn't a doubles song. "To all the girls I've loved before. Who traveled in and out our door  
I'm glad they came along ... I dedicate this song ... To all the girls we've loved before." He continued until the last note.

As the last cord was struck he looked around the room as it was quiet, apart from some people applauding. 

Mr. Schuester was staring like the rest of the glee club though eventually he applauded as well. "Seems like our Puck here has definitely found himself someone important to focus on," he commented as he clapped Puck on the back slightly. "And has actually managed to sing the loss of his carefree ways of dating any young lady," he went on giving Puck an proud look. As he had hoped the male would settle down and seriously have a relationship; if anything, just for the experience.

"Heh ... yeah ... no big deal," Puck muttered shrugging his shoulders looking off. Though he could still feel Quinn's eyes on him which made him shift restlessly. Part of him still felt for her, but that will never change what with her being the mother of his kid.

Quinn's eyes were narrowed as she had sat back when the song had really sank in. Not that she really cared whom the male dated, though it wasn't sitting well with her that she hadn't heard any females of the school chattering about 'saddling' the 'un-tame-able' Noah Puckerman. Did that mean he was dating a girl outside of the school. That wouldn't be right if that was the case as she should be able to tell whomever he was dating to be careful and force him to use protection. She looked at Santana with a questioning look, as it got silently agreed that they would be stalking Puck.

As they were dismissed from glee Puck took off like a shot, heading to his locker to get his things to be able to head out. Then again he had a date that night, blinking he did dig out his cell. Texting Kurt 'Pick you up at 6' followed by a wink, as a way of flirting. Granted he knew they hadn't picked a day but he figured Kurt knew Friday was the standard date night that started the weekend. 

~*~*~*~

Kurt sighed softly, "alright I guess I'll text him," he commented. Just then he heard his cell to which he checked to see whom he got a message from. "Well speak of the devil, guess it's set for tonight. So, rain check on the coffee, I have to head home to get ready!" he chirped. As he just barely controlled how he walked off to head to his car; every nerve in him wanted him to just plain run. Although a big part of how he was controlling himself was the fact he felt horrible about blowing Blaine off twice in a row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Not much of a chapter I know, but I wanted to cover the jitters Kurt and slightly Puck is feeling, as well as Puck's glee assignment. Yep Quinn and Santana are going to be stalking Puck on his date with Kurt, which will be the next chapter.


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck and Kurt go on their date. Quinn and Santana stalk them, until Quinn captures something she thinks will give her leverage. Puck notices the girls, but manages to keep Kurt from noticing them. Burt learns whom Kurt's date was, and lays the protective Daddy talk on thick on the former bully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know why but I can see Puck having at least a couple back up date locations on the off chance certain options end up bad choices, just so he can seem still on top of things.

How Kurt managed to get home was beyond him, to be frank he wasn't even sure if he ran any red lights; he doubted it since it took forever to get his baby back from his Dad when he took it away due to the clothing choices. Happily, that was no longer an issue with his Dad knowing practically everything that was important, like him being gay and very much in tune with his feminine side; not that one really had to do the other. The only thing his Dad didn't know was about the date; he honestly hadn't figured out how to tell his Dad without having to betray who it is he was going out with.

Blinking he shoved the thought about his Dad not knowing about the date from his mind, as currently he had to figure out what he was going to wear. As even though he was sure Noah wouldn't mind it if he wore just underwear. However, he couldn't really go on a date in nothing but underwear. "I have an extensive wardrobe and yet here I am faced with feeling like _I have nothing to wear_ ," he snorted, "how cliché am I?" he muttered cupping his right cheek thinking. 

Still eventually his eyes landed on a pair of navy-blue skinny jeans, tilting his head as he made to take them out of the closet. Placing them to his mid-section he looked at himself in the full-length mirror, with a nod he put on that particular pair. Which ultimately lead to him being able to section off portions of his wardrobe that just would not go well with those jeans. Shirt would be simple a powder blue, with three buttons at the top to which he would leave unbuttoned. Combine that with an ascot that matched the color of the pants while the socks and shoes would match the shirt.

He did look over his hats but opted out of wearing one as he didn't want to dress up too much since he didn't want Noah to feel put off. Even if he wasn't sure if Noah was actually serious or just trying to appease him so that he could continue have an easy way of getting off. Pushing those troubling thoughts aside he looked at himself in the full-length mirror once again slowly nodding to himself. With that he headed to wait in the living room, perhaps with maybe only a couple minutes to spare before Noah was supposed to show up; however he knew the male had a habit of showing up at any time and he also knew it was Noah's way of keeping the usually girl guessing.

~*~*~*~

Puck had no doubt in his mind that Kurt would've raced home and then proceeded to fuss the details; as it was like his Princess to do that. Which was fine with him as he had fussed the details himself all week. Meaning he had several date options planned, the options in order were Breadstix, bowling, stopping at a joint to get stuff for a picnic, or lastly if all else failed then a movie at a theater. Personally, he hoped for Breadstix or bowling, though a picnic could be nice too; not that he would suggest it, just depended on what his Princess chose.

Soon enough he was parking outside, looking at the front door to the Hummel's and Hudson's residence. He sat in his truck debating his options. One option was he could just honk the horn like he would for most people but there was the real chance Kurt would just ignore it. The second option was to get out of his truck and go to the door, something he had rarely if ever done; primarily because parents weren't his thing, however he also knew them in this case. With his mind made up he turned off the engine, then slipped out of the truck. He made his way to the door, ringing the bell once he got there.

As Puck waited, he rested his hand on the door frame, just out of the way of the door so that he wouldn't get hurt, allowing him to lean. When Kurt answered the door, his eyes had slightly widened before he quirked an eyebrow as the other really did look nice without actually being over the top; a look of approval had appeared on his features without him knowing. "Ready to go? I was thinking we can take my truck unless you rather your car..." he commented pushing off of the door frame.

Kurt had taken Noah's reaction to what he was wearing as good sign, after all Noah only ever raised an eyebrow if he was interested in what he was seeing. His eyes had briefly lingered on Noah as the other leaned like that, thinking back to all the times he has seen the male do that to so many other females in the school; granted didn't matter prior to their little arrangement but afterwards it had started to bug him a little. "Hmm?" He hummed when he realized that he was asked something, this prompted an amused but repeat of what was asked. "Ah yes I'm ready, just have to let Carole know I'm going... and we can take your truck..." he replied chewing his bottom lip slightly, the unsaid reason was that it was beat up enough where if it were vandalized it would be hard to tell.

"Alright, well I'll head to the truck and wait for ya," Puck nodded before turning heading towards his truck. He made sure to open the passenger door before turning to watch as Kurt caught up with him. After helping Kurt into the truck, he closed the door walking around to his side to jump back in which Kurt had opened his driver side door for him; he muttered a 'thanks' upon climbing in.

Kurt watched him start the truck then drive off, settling he watched the scenery slightly. "So... where prey tell have you planned for us to go for our date?" he questioned slightly watching the other out of the corner of his eye.

"Was thinking about Breadstix," Puck ventured briefly glancing over before returning his eyes to the road. "Though I have a few other ideas if you don't like that one..."

"Breadstix is fine, but what about after Breadstix?" Kurt pressed actually curious if Noah had planned anything beyond the one activity.

"Uhh after Breadstix? ... Well I was thinking of bowling," Puck hastily answered, granted bowling had been a backup plan if Kurt didn't like the idea of Breadstix. He hadn't even thought about what they would do after the Breadstix since normally he would just be taking them where he could attempt to get laid, he should've thought that Kurt would be curious about an actual activity verses anything else. "We could also watch a movie or something like that..."

Kurt hummed at that as of course Noah hadn't thought past dinner and potentially getting lucky. "Mmm dinner and a movie sounds nice, and is traditional for first dates," he confirmed pretending to not notice that the other had initially struggled for an activity for them to do after dinner. "Come to think of it there are some movies playing at the cheap theater I want to see... however there is also a movie or two in the bigger movie theater... I could also pay if you rather pay for dinner that is?" he offered. He wanted to be fair and pay for something, of course there was also something romantic in Noah paying for everything as well, so it came down to what Noah was willing and comfortable with.

Puck raised an eyebrow at that as he had meant renting a couple movies to watch at home, but a dark theater could be fun. But before he could comment Kurt had continued talking bringing up sharing the cost of the date which he slightly shrugged. "Don't mind splitting the cost of the date, if that's what my Princess wants," he replied glancing over to watch for signs of Kurt preferring him paying. "But I am the one who asked you out and I can pay for what we have planned," he confirmed as a smirk played his lips at the twinkle that had appeared in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt shifted a bit as his heart fluttered at the romantic notion; unaware of the twinkle in his eyes giving away what he preferred. His heart was fluttering enough where he didn't even mind being called 'Princess', unwilling to admit there were other reasons as well. "Well I don't mind you paying for everything. I would like to point out I won't do dine & dash or sneak into a movie, if we go to a theater ... Not that I think you have that intent so much as I know old habits can be hard to break..." He had trailed off on an awkward note, glancing over he reached over to rest a hand on Noah's forearm squeezing gently in hopes to calm any irritation he caused.

Puck had gained an irritated look gripping the steering wheel, though at the hand on his arm he released a breath. Working to push away the slight anger, to which he didn't blame Kurt as that was after all part of his usual thing but that was with chick’s he didn't give a shit about. "I know you’re not the type to do that, and like I said I do have the cash, alright?" he confirmed. He didn't even have to look over to see Kurt's cautious but giving him the benefit of the doubt type of look. 

With the hopeful look Kurt settled to watch the scenery pass; somewhere in the back of his mind he had an weary backup plan, in which if Noah did do a dine & dash he simply would pay for it for them then insist that the rest of the date would be watching dvds. Undoubtedly that would lead to a mild spat, and he would be forced to be firm with the male. 

Unknowingly while Kurt was lost in thought they had pulled into the Breadstix's parking lot. Puck put the truck in park in just the right spot where he could see it from most booths. He jumped out without a second thought, however after he took a couple steps, he took notice of how Kurt looked a million miles away. As adorable as it was, he knew that he didn't want to get a ticket for parking and not going to the restaurant. Opening the passenger side door, he smirked when Kurt jumped. "We're here, come on," he commented as he held out a hand to help him out; like he would anyone sitting in the passenger seat.

~*~*~*~

Inside they had got a table for two, initially Kurt had suggested a table for four so that Noah had an out if anyone questioned if he was on a date with him. Although he couldn't stop the smile that appeared when Noah had interjected with a request for a table for two. He still had the smile as he sat across from the male. 

"Are you sure you don't want to switch?" Kurt has questioned what he was sure might've been the fourth time at least since they sat down. Smile still present just looking unsure if Noah was being serious with him or not, sometimes it was hard to tell when he talked in third person like he does when trying to make a point; all too often the point was a little lost on most people.

Puck hadn't had a second thought about a two-seater, after all they were on a date and the last thing that he wanted was people thinking they could join the table. Besides the smile on his Princess's face made his choice all that much more worth it; funny he couldn't recall very many other dates that had that genuine smile and just for simply siting together at a table for two. "Will you stop?! You're out with me, and I don't do four seaters," he pointed out for the hopefully final time. The other couple times had been cute, and he was able to be his serious but joke-like self, but at this point he had to state it firmly. "I don't want people thinking they can just join, alright?... so, stop..." he continued doing a little tap at the menu to make his Princess look at the food.

"...." Kurt had opened his mouth though at the tap to the menu he slowly nodded, "okay I'll stop," he confirmed with a happy chirp to his voice. Although in the back of his mind he wasn't sure how Noah was going to handle it if anyone they knew stopped to talk to them, granted he knew even if people did see them he wouldn't notice at least not unless Noah made it apparent. With that in mind he started to look over the menu, ' _hmm don't want to choose anything with garlic... or onions.._.' he thought to himself which elicited a light hum. "I think I'll go with a pasta dish with Parmesan minus the garlic of course... and garden salad..." he looked up as finished saying what he narrowed down to having. 

Puck quirked an eyebrow just slightly at the mentioning of nixing out the garlic, didn't take a genius to know why the other was avoiding bad breath. He didn't get to comment about it as the waitress had shown up at that point making his attention shift to the older woman. "I'll have the special, he'll have the uh Parmesan pasta dish eighty-six the garlic, garden salad thing and as for drinks two cokes sound fine?"

Kurt's face was still a little pink from his all but blatant reveal of what he was thinking about as he blinked when addressed, "uh yeah sounds alright to me, thank you," he got out smiling his polite smile to the older woman. He often wondered how often the woman worked there since she always seemed to be working whenever he was there. He shook off the thought before letting his attention settle and get completely wrapped in the conversation. 

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile at a table far enough away to not look too suspicious yet still close enough to hear and see what they wanted, sat Quinn and Santana. The blonde couldn't tear her eyes off of them, "I really don't know what he's playing at... he's not gay..." she snarled under her breath. Not that she really had a staked claim on the male but still the thought of someone she lost her v-card to and had a child with; hooking up with guy that could dress better than her it made her blood boil. 

Santana shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you, looks like a legit date to me..." she trailed off with a shrug as she started to nibble on one of the bread-sticks. Part of her was actually happy for Hummel, cause if this thing turned out to be a legit then Lady Hummel could be looking at some serious muscle protecting him. Of course, if the fight that could've gone serious in the locker room had anything to show for it then yes, the two males could become a thing. "Besides do you really have to be gay to like Hummel? I mean he's practically a girl minus the junk."

Quinn shot her fellow cheerio a look; which remained even when she saw the girl shift a bit. "The fact is that He is Out with a Guy, Santana. And poor Kurt doesn't realize he is just a notch on his belt, much like you and I are... along with all the rest of the squad... school... and any other female he's managed to bang," she pointed out her voice poisonously smooth and calculating. Granted she on some level actually felt what she just indicated and would run with that no matter what; she couldn't really let it be shown that she was bothered that a guy was taking her former guy away.

Santana frowned as her brow furrowed, "but all the females he's been with have all consented.... so, nothing was ever unwanted... and if Lady Hummel ends up down that road than it's his choice," she pointed out, more or less getting unnerved by her best friend. Granted she loved the girl, but she could be really scary like bond villain scary at times and gave their coach a run for her money.

"Alright, but you have to admit he can be persuasive and make you easily think that you want what He had in mind," Quinn pointed out, arms crossing as she still watched the two out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to plot not even noticing how her female friend was looking ever more reluctant to help her with whatever she cooks up.

"Hardly, he may be nice looking, but he's no Casanova, if he was he would've had his way with Berry... and she still has her v-card Quinn... it would have been front page news if she didn’t..." Santana pointed out and would've continued if it weren’t for being hushed by Quinn since the male couple had finished their meal and were on the way out. Which meant she had to be on Quinn's heals as they followed.

~*~*~*~

As Puck walked with his arm around Kurt hand resting on the male's hip, he was more than aware of the two girls as well as didn't need to ask what they had been yakking about. He was annoyed at that but since Kurt hadn't noticed them, he didn't let it bother him too much or really kept it from being noticed on his face. 

Upon getting to his truck Puck smirked as he got an idea in his head to give the girls a bit of a show since they were so intent on following them. He pulled Kurt flush against him as he claimed the other's lips in a passionate kiss. Moving with the other to have Kurt mildly pressed against the truck door.

"Hmph!" Was the only sound Kurt managed to get out when Noah’s skilled lips were on his. Naturally he kissed back at the same time as resting against the other's truck, arms loosely snaked around the Noah's neck. Was so easy to let himself get lost in the passion, that he still was unaware of certain blonde taking a picture of them with her cellphone. 

Soon enough Kurt pulled back enough to break the kiss. "Mmm Noah stop, not that I mind the tantalizing kiss, but I don't want to be leaning against your truck," he got out with a bit of a purr to his voice.

"What? Why?" Puck had questioned as he cocked his head to the side while admiring the flushed cheeks he had caused; he hadn't really done anything yet.

"Besides it being a P.I.S. It's filthy!" Kurt pointed out.

"Geeze you work around cars..." Puck all but rolled his eyes; though was making a mental note to wash the truck before his next date if he got one that is.

"Yes, in coveralls," Kurt was quick to cut him off before he sighed softly; he knew it was annoying to the guys when the girls complained about getting their cloths dirty, but he couldn't help it. "We could instead of arguing rent some movies or whatever and continue the date?" he offered giving a hopeful smile.

Puck's eyebrow quirked a bit as he pretended to consider it, though admittedly the pretending didn't last as long as it usually did; he'd have to work on that. "Alright. We'll get some movies, then go back to my place," he stated as he pulled back enough to let Kurt move out of the way so he could open the door for the other. He did note the curious look though, "Mom's working late tonight and my sister is at a friend's house..." he explained with a shrug. Not that he couldn't look after his sister but his Mom knew he had plans tonight and so had arranged it so that his sister was being watched until either his date ended or her shift ended; which it was honestly most likely him picking his sister up. 

Kurt had nodded at that as that meant they would have the place to themselves. He was also curious if Noah had told his Mom what kind of plans they were, and with whom. But he wouldn't prey unless things got uneasy. He leaned over to open the driver door as Noah got around to that side.

~*~*~*~

Didn't take all that long for the two to be done at the video rental place and be on their way to Noah's place. Kurt sat watching him out of the corner of his eye, well okay so more than just the corner but he didn't want it to seem like he was staring. As he was curious what movies the other had chosen, especially since it had been Noah's idea to split up and pick out movies to just surprise the other with. He had picked out a couple action flicks that would bore himself to tears; mostly because of their highly predictable plot points. Though he had contemplated picking something along the lines of dealing with the supernatural but guessed there would be enough options of that available at Noah's already.

Puck could tell from the corner of his eye that Kurt was watching him, made him wonder if the other had seen where he had picked up his selections; all of which were musicals. Normally he would head right for something that would freak his date out in order to get them clinging onto him, which would lead to comforts and more. But in this case, he wanted to show he could be a serious and not have to have the date end in sex. Although truthfully, he wouldn't object if things went in that direction, but he seriously doubted it.

Soon enough Puck had them parked outside his place, mentally he was grateful no one was going to be home. Mostly because he wasn't ready to talk to his Mom yet about feeling for a guy, let alone dating one; well hopefully dating anyways. He jumped out locking the door in the process, before going around to let Kurt out; locking up the passenger side door in the process. Slipping an arm around Kurt he would walk with him up to his house.

His house wasn't much to speak of, but it was home and it was okay for a one income family. Well one income apart from what he earned himself to handle what he could in hopes of taking some stress off his Mom, and with no payments from his literal dead-beat father things could be worse. He let the other in, "sorry about the mess, it's usually a bit better than this..." he tailed off running a hand through his mo-hawk.

"No, it's alright. You know that I already know it's just you, your Mom and little sister. You don't have to stress so much, I may have high standards but that doesn't mean I'm unrealistically expecting perfection," Kurt replied his tone calm and earnest; after all if he wanted perfection that would be hard to find perhaps even impossible. Not that he didn't have an idea of the perfect man; which for one he would have to feel without a shred of doubt that his Mom would've loved him, as well as have a keen sense of knowing what is machine wash and what is dry clean only. Another thing would be that he would feel safe, confident and desired around him. Though if he had to admit the only point of which was important was the one about his Mom, all else could be learned with experience over time or otherwise felt as things developed.

As he watched Noah lock up the door, he did note that the other did make him feel safe; not that it had always been like that. And depending on the topic he did feel confident around the other. As for being desired well between heated looks and an all too obvious bulge from time to time, that clearly was checked off the list. Mentally he had flinched at the question, just tried to shrug it off busying himself with the bag. "Sooo, are we going to have snacks, and drinks? If so, we should get that ready before we settle in the living room to watch our movies..." he chirped in clear eagerness to find out what the other had picked. Making an attempt to peak in the bag the other was holding but wasn't surprised when it was pulled out of his view, still a mild pout played his lips.

Puck's eyebrow had raised slightly at the reply, "really? why do you shoot for it soo much if alright not to be?" The question had shot out before he could stop it, which in turn made him mentally kick himself. He strained to hear sounds of Kurt being upset with him as he locked the door then turned to face him only to have found the male interested in the bag instead. Which made a smirk steadily appear, though kept the bag out of Kurt's reach. "Nuh-uh no peeking Princess. Now let's..." he paused. Thinking he realized he didn't normally watch movies in the living room with his dates as he always had them watch movies in his room, rather or not his Mom and sister was a factor, as it was just his way of making sure he sealed the deal. Not that the deal couldn't be sealed in the living room but most the chicks he brought there didn't want to be anywhere they might get caught; even if he told them no one else was going to be home for hours it was like they didn't trust him or something. "Go to the living room I guess... oh you want popcorn or something?"

Kurt's eyebrow shot up at the long pause, steadily gaining an amused look on his face. ' _He's so adorable! He's trying so hard to behave ... still does he really think all I want is perfection?_ ' he thought to himself as felt the mix of giddiness and self-doubt though he worked to hide the later of the two. "Maybe something to drink, otherwise I'm good. Still full from our meal remember?" he reminded the other, after all they did just ate at Breadstix. Slipping his shoes off as well as resting his bag near them he subconsciously started to rub his one arm with the other; unintentionally a motion used to betray both nervousness and self-consciousness. 

"Uh... yeah that makes sense," Puck muttered running hand through his hair, as he took notice of the body posture. Feeling a twinge of guilt run through him as that was strikingly similar to pose his Princess would take after getting bullied by them, so he knew something was wrong. His jaw set making up his mind as he started to usher the other into the living room. 

Once in the living room Puck put the bags with the rented movies in them near the old television; literally an old television, the kind that takes a strong person to lift. He noted that Kurt's posture hadn't changed just clearly was looking at his Mom's and sister's things; his crap was usually kept in his room out of the way. "I was harsh just then, right?" he started brow creasing as he waited and watched.

"What? ... when?" Kurt shifted his gaze at him but couldn't quite meet Noah's eyes.

"Just now Kurt! At the door... I clearly was given how you are acting now... I've seen you do that every time Karofsky did crap to you... and whenever I’ve... well you know..." Puck shot back. Not meaning to bring up his past deeds that he feels guilty for but can't change the fact he'd seen how he was in the aftermath when clearly Kurt thought he was alone.

Kurt's eyes flew open as he realized just how much his body could be a dead giveaway. "Oh... that... well I would not say it was harsh... more so that I don't know think that I expect perfection, because I don't," he attempted to word carefully as he worked to look the other male in the face; which by the end of the statement he was staring Noah in the eyes. Clearly challenging Noah to offer up some proof, if there was any to offer that was.

Puck's eyebrow shot up, damn Kurt was hot when he got that haughty expression, shaking his head slightly as he moved closer to him. "For starters how about the fact you freak whenever Anything is out of place with cloths or accessories and junk. Next you are Always giving advice about A lot of things... don't get me wrong that's a good thing but it still makes a person feel like they ain't good enough... Hell you are always willing to help someone, even if you hate them.. where someone like me takes one look and then lets them get hit by a car or somethin'... speaking of cars my car can't even compete with Yours... you summed it up nicely as a ' _Piece of shit_ ' and yet you rode in it for our date.."

Kurt's hand shot up at that moment, "Hold Up! So, you're saying that the perfections I expect of _Myself_ is somehow making it seem like that's what I'm expecting of Others? Seriously? Noah, that's insane! I Expect the Best out of myself, and myself **Only**! Never would I expect ' _perfection_ ' as you call it, out of someone else. What I do expect from others is civility, as for my friends’ compassion and being there..." he paused to take a breath. With the hand he had held in the air still he moved it to cup the male's cheek, "as for someone I'm with romantically, you needn't worry about anything Noah. You are a good person, sure you make mistakes, but you learned from them."

Puck had a miffed look at the way he was hushed. Though he let the other talk; not that he could stop Kurt once the male started. He had a hard time resisting rolling his eyes at the way the other tried to explain off to whom Kurt was expecting perfection from, cause in fairness for a guy like himself he had a hard time believing it. Still when his cheek was cupped, he subconsciously swallowed unknowingly letting the last bit of the words sink in. Within seconds of that he had his arms pulling Kurt flush against him. Claiming Kurt's lips in another kiss, though this time it was more drawn out as more of his tender emotions filtered into the kiss; he wasn't aware of the emotions getting displayed.

Kurt had gasped at the suddenness of the action, however soon he was melting into the kiss. His one hand remained on Noah's cheek while the other came to rest on the male's chest slightly clutching the shirt. He did notice right away the difference in the kiss, it was more intimate. Once the kiss had ended, he had learned in slightly for more but instead watched as Noah pulled away clearing his throat and muttering something about drinks before vanishing into the kitchen. ' _Easy there Kurt! You know he's shy about some of the softer feelings, so You are going to have to be patient with him_ ,' he firmly thought to himself as he smiled softly. "So How are we going to work the picking of the movies? Flipping a coin?"

Puck heard the question from the kitchen where he was getting some sodas ready for them; attempting to make it classy by pouring the soda into cups. "Uh Well I thought we'd choose from my bag first and then go from there... but your ways good too..." he replied with a shrug as he came back to the living room. Resting the drinks on a television watching table; he wanted to avoid getting a coaster lecture from both his Mom and Kurt.

With Kurt giving a shrug indicating either idea was fine, Puck went with the original plan and grabbed out of his bag. He only knew the difference in the bags because he borrowed the cashier's highlighter and marked the bag with his selections; and he made sure to give the highlighter back. He produced from the bag 3 musicals, "I went with Moulin Rouge, Grease, and Mama Mia. Two I knew were musicals cause they were mentioned in glee, and other has Abba music which is kind of cool... so which one of these first?"

"Mama Mia is a musical too just so you know. I'd really love to watch Moulin Rouge first. But how about after we watch one of my three? I know you aren't really a fan of musicals, which I thank you for your movie picks," Kurt managed to get out despite bouncing on his heels getting more excited by the minute. "And Since I know what your surprise was, it's only fair you knew what I picked out. My picks were X-men, Hellboy one and two, mostly because I thought you'd find them entertaining," he added as he worked himself to calm down smiling at the look Noah got at the apparently appreciated alternate movie selections. He glided over to Puck cuddling into the male's side once Noah had joined him on the couch that is. "Mmm we might not be able to watch them all tonight, so we'll have to make another date plan soon..." he purred, smiling at the confirmation he both heard and felt via swelled chest.

~*~*~*~

All too soon the date was coming to an end, 10:30 was quickly approaching and Puck knew he had to get Kurt home. Though personally he thought that having a curfew was beyond stupid but was used to it concerning Finn; the boy always had to be home on time, it figures that both Burt and Carole would have the same view. However, he had to admit he was enjoying the way Kurt was cuddled right into him; using that lean form to keep from obstructing the stick shift.

In what felt like seconds they were parked outside Kurt's house. Now normally Puck wouldn't give a damn about walking his date to the door. But this is different, he was trying to prove he was serious as well as capable of being serious with anyone. As he bent to give Kurt a goodnight kiss, the front door had been opened and he reluctantly backed off much to the smaller male's pouting.

Kurt still pouting realized they were bathed in light from the house and turned to see his Dad. "Dad? What's wrong, am I late or something? Because I didn't think I was... at any rate I was just about to say goodbye..." he cautiously got out not sure what was upsetting his Dad.

"Yeah, I know. You're not late. Kurt, isn't he one of the ones that bullied you?" Burt questioned eyes not leaving the figure of the punk that was about kiss his son.

Kurt's eyes flew wide open at that as he shifted to be between the two males, instinctively using one hand to reach back to hold Noah's hand to keep the male from being too worked up. "Y... Yes... But Noah's not like that anymore! Hasn't been since joining Glee, Dad! And that was back before my first sectionals!"

"Kurt's telling the truth, Mr. Hummel... and I'm not about to start up again ever," Puck added though was honestly worried he might get tossed off the property. Not that it would prevent him from seeing Kurt, if anything it'll fuel him.

Burt went quiet taking in Kurt's words as he watched the male, slowly nodding at Kurt; very subtle movement enough to show he was listening. "Okay. Noah is it? I got a question for ya," he started taking an intimidating step forward. Hating the look on Kurt's face as he knew he was mortifying his boy, but it was his job protect his son. He continued not waiting for permission to ask, "are you gay, or attracted to males? Because I'm not about to let a bully, former bully or any other guy for that matter get my son's hopes up only to be made to feel like he's the butt of some cruel joke." His voice was even and unbending, knowing that he wasn't asking anything that a caring parent wouldn't ask.

Puck felt Kurt tense up, and without thinking wrapped his arms around Kurt pulling him close to his chest. Not noting the happy glint in the Dad's eyes, he spoke somewhat awkwardly, "I don't know about being gay or nothin'... but I do know I really like Kurt, and I'm going to continue to see him rather you like it or not.. hell, most parents don't like me, and it don't bug me." A cocky smirk playing his lips, an all too familiar poker face when he was fearful.

Burt nodded at that, "alright," he replied his steely gaze having since settled. Looking at Kurt, "I'm heading inside, you say goodnight to your date," he stated in a way that was acknowledging Kurt might be out there a few minutes more, but the boy was not going to be spending the night. Turning he headed inside, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt turned around in Puck's arms shaking his head at his Dad. "I'm sorry about that. he had no right to do that..." he started.

"Don't be. He's a decent Dad, he cares about you... and just doesn't want some dude using you... that's pretty cool of him," Puck interjected not wanting Kurt to put the guy through more of a wringer than the typical 'how can you embarrass me like that' tongue lashing.

Kurt worked to calm down at that, "I guess... still I have to head in now and I had a wonderful time goodnight Noah," he purred reaching a hand up and tugging the male down into a passionate kiss. Before slipping out of the hold and heading inside, smirking to himself at the dazed look on Noah's face. 

Once inside he went to find his Dad, staring at him a bit before moving to hug him. "Next time try not to be so gruff, but thanks and night," he quietly murmured before skipping off down to his room. Needing to hurry into his nightly moisturizing routine before it got too late.

Meanwhile outside Puck had just snapped out of it. Working to shake it off he moved off to his truck calling his Mom to find out if he needed to pick up his sister or not since he honestly couldn't remember. After getting sighed at on the phone and retold information he would head off to do as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really enjoy writing Burt moments; he is hand's down my favorite of all the parents. Anyway, the next chapter will mostly fallow Puck, and deal with Quinn's plot punish Puck, or whatever she ends up calling it. Which I am in the process of writing so may take a bit


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck running on his emotional high from the successful date and good weekend gets blind sided by Quinn's nasty plot to gain control of him. The ramifications of Quinn's actions have the school treating him differently. Nothing he can't handle but it leads to Kurt getting defensive of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This was in between fun and hard to write, mainly because when Quinn acts on her possessive or otherwise unwillingness to see someone she was with really with someone else unless they are in some form considered beneath her, she arguably makes me want to flip tables. And I know Santana is possessive of him too but considering how much Brittany likes Kurt as well as she herself respects him for not being in the closet, it's basically not hard to see her willingly giving in.
> 
> Warning: Anti-gay speech/slurs. Mild violence

The following Monday morning started out pretty good for Puck. The weekend too had been great as business was booming and texting his Princess was a huge perk. With waking up in a good mood and having his favourite cereal in the house made for a very good morning indeed. Nothing could've prepared him for the huge dish of blonde trouble that was coming his way, while he dumped his junk off in his locker. Yet there Quinn Fabray was with her eyes narrowed and hands on her curvy hips, staring him down like some dog about to go the way of old Yeller. His brow had furrowed as he shut his locker turning to face the female, "what?"

"Just what do you think you're playing at?" Quinn demanded staring at him with that unwavering and all too easily unnerving looks of hers.

"Playing?" Came Puck's puzzled response, though that was the wrong answer as he could swear the blonde's eyes started to bark.

"Don't play dumb with me! I _saw_ you last week Friday at Breadstix with Kurt!" She barked taking a step closer in the process, finishing with a biting comment "In case you hadn't noticed Kurt is a _boy_!"

"Yeah, I know," Puck responded an eyebrow raising as he wondered just what jumped up Quinn's ass. "I knew that before I asked him out," he added as he felt some how she needed to know that as well. Still he started to move only to have a hand on his chest pinning him to the locker.

" _Funny, I would've thought the great girl chasing Puck-a-sourus would **die** before he ever went out with someone whom has a **dick**_ ," Quinn pointed out speaking slow and deliberate.

Something about Quinn's tone was starting to bug Puck as his jaw stiffened, "I **can** go out with _whoever_ I want. I don't know what angle you're working. But if I were you, I'd quit it," he shot back pressing against the hand on his chest. Normally he wouldn't push a chick to the floor or something but if she pushed her luck further, she'd be the first; well the first since before he learned the proper ways of telling someone you like them.

Quinn shook her head, "alright fine, if you're that okay with kissing boys," she paused her lips curling into a dangerous smirk. "Might as well let the whole school know…" she trailed off moving back a bit revealing the last of the blown-up poster sized picture of Puck's kiss with Kurt. Santana and Brittany had just finished putting it up; typical of Brittany, she was happily staring at the picture like it was the best thing in the world.

Puck stared at it, his eyes widening as he looked between the picture, Quinn and then back again. "Quinn! That's not Okay!" he growled. He rushes over to take it down while being careful enough to not rip it as hey Princess might like it; he did look damn good on the date.

Quinn giggled watching him, thinking maybe he'll see things her way and go back to waiting for her. "Oh, there are plenty more up around the school, and more can be printed off. Now if you behave, then I'll tell the school that it was one big prank," she pointed out in her sickeningly sweet voice. "Otherwise everyone will know you're a guy chaser as well, besides Kurt deserves someone whom Isn't in the closet." She walked away as she finished her little speech.

Brittany was confused as she watched Quinn then looked at Puck, then to Santana. "I… thought... we were supporting something good..." she voiced, slowly her frown getting evident as she looked for answers from the remaining cheerio.

Santana looked awkward slightly as she moved to slide her arm around Brit's shoulders, "We are... with how _out_ there Kurt is... he needs someone just as strong," she awkwardly worked out. She was starting to feel bad for helping Quinn in the first place.

Brittany chewed her lip, "I don't want anything to hurt Kurt or Kurt's hope to be boyfriend..." she whimpered, eyes going from the pretty Santana to Puck's form whom was some good distance away from them now. She was close to crying, but holding it back decently enough.

Santana felt the guilt kick her yet again. "Brittany," she sighed shifting so that she was facing the blonde. "Both boys are strong, they can handle anything Quinn throws at them... but let’s both stop helping her with this... let her sink on her ship alone," she commented with a smirk. After a moment of silence, she chewed her lip before sighing again, "we can apologize to them both later alright?"

Brittany started to smile at that before nodding, "alright, but we have to give them candy and cakes as well... maybe cupcakes... Kurt likes cupcakes," she responded looking hopeful, not knowing just how adorable she looked in her planning of treats.

Santana had a small smile as she looked at the blonde, suppressing her urges to pepper her in kisses. She couldn't bear the thought of anyone catching them, though if Puck could survive what the school will dish then maybe she could. ' _Big Maybe..._ ' she thought to herself. At any rate it was probably good that her pretty Brittany didn't notice the look, or they would be once again talking about her coming out; Ms. Holiday was helpful on helping her understand but it was still a hard issue.

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile at Dalton Academy Kurt was practically gliding about, he was so lost in his thoughts about last Friday night's events. Never had he thought that his Noah could be that behaved on a date, and still manage to make him feel desired. Unknowingly this did get him the attention from his fellow Warblers.

Still by the time Warbler practice, at the end of the day had rolled around his mind had slowly shifted from their date to wondering why Noah had even asked him out so quick. ' _I know I had finally called it quits on our hook ups; should've done it when I started at this school; what with being in separate schools, and unable to foster an attachment; it was the logical choice. Not to mention better emotionally, excluding that awkward talk with Dad. I should focus on what's around me... And yet Noah asked me OUT without a dry spell to get him desperate.._ ' his thoughts kept circling like that, unknowingly making him frown was the distraction that lead to him jumping with a start when someone had touched him, "Uh..?"

"Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine questioned as he finally got Kurt's attention. He had been trying since he noticed the frown appear, which was a striking change from the cloud nine look that had been apparent. 

".. I'm fine, why do you ask?" Kurt tried to come off as if his mind wasn't running away with him; which judging by the concerned yet annoyed look he was getting clearly, he failed. "Okay, Okay! I'm not fine, but I'm not sure if this is something I should be talking about with you, or if I should bring it up to Noah.." he got out before realizing that Blaine wouldn't know that name, "Noah is the name of the guy I went out with last Friday."

"Hmmm," Blaine hummed before snatching up both of Kurt's hands, "come on Kurt, you can talk to me about anything. That includes boy troubles, which I can only guess that's the case. What with the contrast from cloud nine to... well like someone kicked your puppy?" he got out the somewhat awkward analogy, normally the saying was much cruder but given the look Kurt had previously had it seemed fitting to lower it to a kick verses a kill.

Kurt blinked as he stared at his hands being clasped by Blaine, an action where given the right situation can also be romantic though this was platonic like the girls have done with him from time to time. "As much as I would love to discuss this kind of topic with you... I think it really would be more appropriate for me to talk to him first. Mostly because you don't know him as well as I do and I rather not upset him by getting answers from anywhere but the 'horse’s mouth' as it were," he firmly replied, having a hard time wording it simply due to Blaine not knowing Noah and how the male keeps things to himself; especially sensitive topics.

Working his hands free he ran a few fingers through his hair, straightening it in his compulsive way. "On that note would you like to meet him? because you could come with me to the skirmish match today, their coach always sets up skirmishes with other schools to brush up on the teamwork and the like." As he spoke he put his things in his bag, feeling like an idiot for being so distracted; though truthfully he doubted he missed much during Warbler practice as it was always Blaine singing lead anyway, seriously it felt like they were _Blaine and the Blainettes_.

Blaine was more than a little dejected when Kurt had pulled his hands out of his hold like that, though worked to keep the look from showing more than maybe his eyes. "I suppose that may be fair, I only met a handful at the one party... and then sporadically..." he conceded to not really knowing them well enough; he didn't even think he met a Noah yet, well not unless he did but by a nickname or something. "I'd love to meet him. Been dying to meet the guy that has you so distracted all the time. And taking in a game would be fun," he stated shouldering his bag. With that he followed the other out to Kurt's car.

~*~*~*~

Puck had had a rough day; thanks to bitch Quinn and her posters. He had been dealing with jeers from almost anyone, girls he had humped and dumped to those that were nasty to Kurt for being gay. Which was annoying but he could deal with it, as the verbal bombardment were just that verbal. He's done and said worse to others and still does if you count jeering right back and of course generally letting loose on a dweeb. Being tossed in the dumpster however was the next low point that had happened at lunch; that was the second time he had been tossed in there and wasn't pleased about it either.

So naturally he thought the day couldn't get any worse, so when the last class finally let out and he made his way to the locker rooms. He must've made it there in record time cause none of the other fellow glee members that were on the football team were in the locker room yet. Not thinking anything of it he made his way right to his locker, starting to change out of his cloths and into his gear; his ears did pick up on the sound of the door opening and people coming in.

Azimio being flanked by the other players that weren't a part of glee came to a stop behind Puck staring at him for a few seconds. "So, Homo-explosion actually turned you into a Fag? Or were you always one and all that skirt chasing was for show?" he jeered honestly sick of how this punk acted like the cock-of-the-walk.

At that Puck turned to face them, the jeering was followed by laughter, "why don't you piss off? I'm not in the mood to deal with you or your meathead friends... that goes double for Karaovsky if he's lurking here too," he growled his jaw stiffened as his muscles flexed. With Puck only in his football bottoms, he was still more than capable of kicking ass if they wanted to rumble.

"Aww you're not in a good mood, does Poor _Puck-er-ella_ miss his _Fairy Princess_?" Azimio mocked in his fake sing song voice, taking a step back as Puck took a swing at him, "nice try but I aint about to let you touch..." He was cut off when he was hit by a sharp slug to gut. 

This launched the rest of the cronies into an all-out brawl. A sound that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team that came flanking in. Without hesitation Finn, Sam, and Mike jumped right into the fray, working to get the other teammates off Puck. With varying degrees of success, and failure.

Coach Beiste had heard the ruckus, making her move to break up the fight. "Alright Break It Up!" she ordered as she easily made them break up. One glance told her what had taken place as Puckerman was supporting a nice shiner and bruises from where she could see; the other glee boys had less but that might've been due to them not being in the fight all that long. "This Is Not How A Team Acts! You Wanna Be Aggressive, Take Out on The Field Where It Belongs and Not On Each Other! Now I Suggest You Get into Your Football Gear, And If I Hear Any More Ruckus Any Involved Will Be Riding The Bench!" she lectured her voice holding no room for compromise. Staring them down until they started to do as she told them, looking at Puckerman though she studied his eye again. "Puckerman my office once your dressed," she stated in a less sharp tone.

Puck blinked but nodded, throwing on the rest of his gear before he moved off to the office, helmet in his hand though. "Yeah?" he spoke up to alert the coach of his presence. He wasn't sure if the coach thought he started it or not. Truthfully, he started the physical part since he just lost it.

Shannon Beiste looked over as she broke an ice-pack, then moved to hand it over to the kid. "Seeing okay out of that eye hun?" she asked as her voice took on a gentler tone.

Puck shrugged but did put the ice-pack on his eye, "okay enough to play, sides I've had worse."

"Fair enough," Shannon replied studying him lightly, "look you got to learn to control your temper. I realize the boys were probably razzed yah pretty bad, given those posters around the school, but they aint worth landing yourself in trouble... besides they're just jealous they are still single and you got someone," she cautioned, with Puck's stint in Juvie she knew it wouldn't take much to land him back there.

Puck almost went to rub the back of his neck but with his hands busy, it meant he would either smack himself with the helmet or freeze his neck; which made him stop while opting to shrug instead. "I know... I know they're butt-heads... I just... ughh... lost it, I guess? ... the day I had made me want to rip somethin apart... ya know?"

"I know, believe me I get it. It's not easy to be the bigger man by not giving into boxing some jerk's face in, but I know you can do it. Now why don't you take the rest of the rage out on the field," Shannon replied before going with the kid out onto the football field.

~*~*~

Kurt was just settling into the bleachers as the players took the field, eyes scanned until he spotted Noah's number. "See that's him there, number twenty," he said leaning in slightly, as he gave a wave to any that noticed him. He gave a second wave when Noah had noticed him due to the other former glee mates waving at him. 

Blaine scanned the male in question, "seems well built, but given the uniform it's hard to tell for sure. Does he always walk like that?"

"With a swagger? Yes, quite adorable isn't it?" Kurt responded smiling fondly as he mildly watched the match, not having an interest in football in general but couldn't help but enjoy seeing Noah play. "Though be careful if you say that to him, he doesn't like being known by fluffier terms... well maybe apart from me saying it..." he cautioned with an afterthought. He didn't notice the rolling of eyes Blaine had in response to his words.

Much to Kurt's surprise the skirmish match was soon over, just don't ask him who won as he had no clue. Time had flown while he had been watching Noah playing the sport that Noah enjoyed so much. He got to his feet while the players were making their way off the field, except for the portion of the team told to take laps; not that he knew why only a portion of the team had to do laps.

Blaine had more taken his time but had soon caught up to Kurt and his crowd of former glee members, well the males at least. Once sweep of his eyes told him that the one with twenty on the jersey wasn't among the crowd. Just meant he got to know more of Kurt's friends.

Puck had let Kurt get surrounded as he left to quickly shower and change, not really wanting to have round two with the lunkheads doing laps. Once dressed he made his way back out there. Unknowingly in his absence Finn had been filling Kurt in on what had transpired all day long with added parts from Sam, Mike, and Artie. Though didn't take him long to guess what was talked about with how put off Kurt looked as he made his way over. He noted the other boys start to scamper off, with Finn not meeting his eye on the way past. 

Kurt had waved at the boys retreating forms before focusing on Noah, eyes zeroing in on the black eye. He reached up to gently tug him down a bit so he could look at the eye, his blood boiling at the sight. His other hand moved to lift Noah's shirt, ignoring the jacket's protest as he looked over the rest of the bruising. Granted the eye was the worse but that didn't mean the other sore spots didn't need to be noted.

"Heh, this is a bit of an awkward 'hello'..." Puck started to joke but stopped at the look he was getting, never had he seen someone he was dating look that concerned and defensive of him. "I'm okay, Really. I've gotten worse," he tried to calm the male down.

Blaine was silent as he watched, noting everything from the _hair style_ , to the _choice_ in _clothing_. The manner in which the punk talked and carried himself made him feel very unsettled. This was not someone he felt Kurt should be dating, not for a first boyfriend or the twentieth boyfriend for that matter; the guy just didn't seem to be the dependable type unless you want just a hook up. Luckily with them going to Dalton he would have ample time to change Kurt's mind.

"I Know you have... but I still don't like it! They have no business terrorizing you anymore than they did me! ... I can't believe what Finn told me about the posters all over the school... I'll help with taking them down... actually we could help you..." Kurt trailed off as he remembered about Blaine. "I can't remember if you two have met or not, but this is Blaine..." he turned his head slightly to Blaine, "this is Noah."

"Puck," Puck corrected, "I prefer most calling me that... and we sort of met on and off..." he pointed out while he ran a hand through his hair. "Sure... might not help much but getting down the rest of the posters would be good...... oh I kept one for you on the off chance you might want it..."

Blaine didn't say anything just nodded, helping with whatever he had been volunteered in doing. Following the pair as they went back into the school, apparently on poster take down detail. He couldn't help but note that Kurt had looked cute on the blown-up picture, while the other clashed with Kurt in an bad way.

~*~*~*~

Nightfall had hit by the time they were done; Blaine having left sometime before the streetlights came on. Both Kurt and Puck were in Kurt's car, it being decided unanimously to have supper at Kurt's house.

As they drove Kurt chewed his lip, "I'm going to come back to McKinley high... I can't stand the thought of you going through that alone," he finally spoke up, having decided his worries from earlier were unfounded since there would be no way Noah would've taken that abuse if he wasn't invested.

"Woah... No, don't get me wrong I really want you there. But there is No way I'm cool with you being a punching bag again... I can handle things, seriously I got this," Puck was quick to attempt to shoot down that idea.

"Noah, you are **my boyfriend** and I'm Not going to leave you to deal with that alone! Besides I want to give Quinn a piece of my mind, and the best way to do that would be there at the school," Kurt shot back firmly, gripping the wheel of his baby tight enough to make his knuckles go white.

Puck stared at his Princess for a bit before deciding to stop trying to change the male's mind. "Fine... just don't get on my case if I leave a trail of teeth...." he grumbled knowing that he would be quick to protect the male, he wouldn't stand for anyone hurting Kurt.

Kurt glanced over at that, putting his car into park as he did so. "That's fine, I'll just step in whenever I need to .... besides I miss glee, I miss attempting to get a solo by competing for it... and it'll be more affordable to go back to McKinley," he confessed. The other reason being that things never settled well with him that he ran away rather than staying and facing things. "Now let’s head in and eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 2: The next chapter Kurt will be transferring back to McKinley high, Quinn is going to face an very protective Kurt. Though Sam's regrettably going to find out what Quinn was doing and be suspicious as to why she's doing all this.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I will tweak and edit the free form tags as I need to, it's something that will take a while to get used to.


End file.
